


Untitled

by iloveSteggy



Series: Why Won't You Stay? [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Soldier, Avengers - Freeform, Betrayal, Brainwashing, F/M, Fluff, Investigation, Language, Longing, Love, Series, Smut, Violence, dark side, instead of, of the, part of a series, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: After Steve and Peggy’s wartime romance came to an end, she lived on for years and years while looking the same age of twenty-two. Due to his serum, she was given anti-aging properties, faster regeneration and healing, and add that onto her fighting skills. But now there’s a new player in town.





	1. Funny Seeing You Here

Peggy was walking in one of the SHIELD’s headquarters with a file steady in her hands. It read ‘HYDRA’ on top and inside contained many files on locations, possible theories, and names of potential leaders that will rise. Natasha fell into step with her and they began walking towards the elevator together.

“Romanoff.” Peggy greeted without looking up from the file.

“Carter.” Natasha greeted. “What’s on the agenda for today?” She said casually as they entered the elevator and the doors closed.

“Well, I’m trying to track down this one man from Hydra. He’s supposed to be stationed somewhere in Greenland but--”

“You haven’t heard?” Natasha asked with a hint of a smile. 

“I suppose not.” Peggy finally looked up to the smirking redhead and quirked her eyebrow, silently asking what she hasn’t heard.

“There’s a new player in town. Ghost story, he kills and disappears. Story goes that he’s been brainwashed by Hydra and sent out to take out their targets like Bucky and I were. No one knows his name, barely even a trace to catch him.” This was the first Peggy was hearing of this.

“Then how do you know?” Peggy put her hands on her hips and waited for the explanation.

“I have my ways.” Natasha smirked and crossed her arms as she leaned against the elevator wall.

“You ought to teach me some of those ‘ways.’” Peggy smiled and sighed as she leaned on the metal railing just before the beautiful view. “So, the new player, what makes him dangerous?”

“He’s Hydra, over a dozen assassinations in the past fifty years. He goes undetected and vanishes.” The elevator stopped at one of the levels and Bucky walked on, nodding to Peggy and smirking to Natasha. “General Barnes.” She said lowly but not low enough to make people around them feel uncomfortable.

“Agent Romanoff.” He greeted back as if Peggy couldn’t see what was going. She wasn’t sure if they began dating when he rescued her or when they were in the Red Room together. Either way, it didn’t matter, they were as discreet as Steve and Peggy were. “Director Carter.”

“Barnes.” She said, unimpressed. “I’m letting Bucky in on this investigation.”

“Fine by me. We are partners anyhow.” Natasha glanced to Bucky and smiled wryly as he turned to Peggy.

“What investigation?” He asked.

“The American Soldier.” Natasha clarified.

“Is that what they’re calling him?” Peggy asked.

“What? Did I forget to disclose that?” Natasha asked innocently but just knew how difficult she was being. That’s what Nat loved about her relationship with Peggy, they were friends, a team, partners in crime, and rivals all at the same time.

“Who’s that?” Bucky asked as he leaned on the wall Natasha was perched on, his hand ‘accidently’ bumping into hers.

“Supreme soldier, like you were. His name has been popping up all over lately, it’s worth checking out.”

“Whatever you guys need, I’m here.” Bucky offered and Peggy smiled appreciatively. The elevator declared Peggy’s floor and she got off.

“You guys make me sick by the way.” She called back just before the doors shut. She continued on the hallway until she went into Bruce Banner’s lab. It was his file that she had to return, Tony was also in there. Peggy sometimes teases them about bromancing because they’re always together and always congratulating one another on their profound discoveries. “Doctor Banner, here is your file.” She handed it back to him as he reached with his shaking hand.

“Th-thank you, Agent Carter.” His voice cracked mid-sentence and he looked down, face flushed.

“Geez, that was embarrassing.” Tony said without even looking up from his screen. He was tapping away on a holographic image, searching through HYDRA locations. Peggy walked up to him with her hands in her back pockets.

“You seem to be more lively today. Actually drink your coffee on time?” Peggy half-smiled.

“Yeah, and who’s been pouring the coffee grinds down the disposal? I’m not running a bed and breakfast for a motorcycle gang.”

“I wouldn’t know. My best guess would be Barnes.” Peggy was glad to throw Bucky under the bus. They constantly did that with one another for entertainment because it kept the day light. She’s known Barnes most of her life and she’d be damned if they didn’t grow extremely close over the years. Steve would have wanted it that way, she told herself. Whether or not Steve would have liked seeing his best friend and his love become close friends, she thought Bucky was a great man. They rescued Natasha together with Clint then they grew close over the years, like family. Their Avenger family. “Did you know about the American Soldier?”

“For a while, yeah.” Peggy dropped her hands to her sides in an exasperated sigh. “What? Don’t like surprises? Don’t put that on me.” 

“Why am I the last to know?” He shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Ask Natasha, she seems to have all the answers.” Peggy stormed out of the room with her tongue making a ball on her cheek. She dialed Natasha and put the phone to her ear as she walked towards her office.

“Hello?” She answered cockily, knowing it was Peggy.

“Tony says you knew who the American Soldier was before anyone else. Why didn’t you notify me?” Peggy tried to sound business-like but failed horribly because of their friendship.

“I thought it best you didn’t know.” She said seriously.

“Why?” Natasha took a moment before answering.

“Look, I’d rather do this in person. Where are you?” She sighed.

“My office.”

“Be right up.” They hung up and Peggy leaned back in her chair. She began researching files on the American Soldier, looking at surveillance pictures, reading on the soldier’s history, and trying to connect the dots. Then a certain picture came up and Peggy stood straight up with shaking calves. She rounded her desk and stared at the photograph before her. The man glanced at the camera and Peggy knew right that second.

Blue eyes.

Natasha stumbled into her office and saw Peggy’s dropped face.

“Steve.” Peggy whispered softly. She was too overcome with emotion to answer in a louder volume. She took a few more steps and pressed her hand against the hologram, the screen disappeared where she put her hand so she pressed lightly. “My Steve.”


	2. So We Meet Again

“Get me every single file on him.” She ordered one man that was trailing behind her. “Find all surveillance footage that has him in it.” She ordered a woman. “I need to know everything about him. If he swats at a fly, I want to know about it.” The workers behind her scurried off into their secluded cubicles and labs. Bucky fell into step with her speedy pace, barely keeping up.

“You’re really set on this investigation, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?” She countered.

“He’s brainwashed and obviously someone nearby is his target, possibly even you. He’s gonna find us before we find him.” She stopped then and Bucky’s face flushed. He knew he was really in for it.

“Are you saying it’s a lost cause?” Her voice sounded horrified and threatened, she’d attack him head-on if he says something against her Steve.

“What if it’s just some guy who looks like him?” Peggy stared at him directly in his eyes, she took a step forward and looked like a lioness that had just found her prey.

“I know those eyes anywhere.” She declared and moved away. Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Peggy march away with determination raging through her. She was going to find Steve whether anyone told her so or not.

*

Peggy was sitting at her office desk. It was late, past midnight, and she hasn’t slept in a while. Since learning of the American Soldier’s identity, she hasn’t gotten her mind off of him nor has she stopped searching for him. The pressure was building up and the stress skyrocketed, but Bucky stayed with her. Knowing he’ll never convince her to stop, he might as well join her in the search for his best friend. He was invested in the search anyways because it was Steve and he _had_ to save him. 

Her phone began buzzing and Bucky was woken up from his twenty-minute nap. “Hello?” She asked with a tired voice.

“Peggy, I think I got something.” It was Natasha. She had also stayed up but she usually doesn’t sleep because the nightmares wouldn’t allow her to do so anyway. “Yesterday he was spotted at a coffee shop just around the corner.”

“That’s great, but why?” Peggy, standing now, was looking at the email Natasha had sent her with the image located inside.

“That’s where the bad news comes in.” Peggy looked at the image of Steve in the coffee shop. Still so innocent with his shoulders hunched over and his head hung low. She wondered if it was the years of torture that did this or if it was an old habit of his pre-serum. “I think I know his new target.”

“Out with it then.” Natasha took a deep breath on the other line.

“It’s you.” Peggy raised her shaking hand to her mouth and put the phone on speaker as Bucky wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and hushed her as she wept silently into his shoulder.

“Nat, how’d you find out?” Bucky asked quietly so he wouldn’t scare Peggy.

“It’s no coincidence that he’s been showing up more and more lately. I dug into Hydra’s files and they’ve had him since the forties. He's cryogenically frozen after he kills his target. It sort of… reboots him. It’s only a matter of time before he’s outside of your front door.” She breathed into the phone and spoke again. “We could go to the coffee shop tomorrow and see if there’s a trace. I’m sorry, Peggy. I thought by not telling you I was sparing you, but I realize now that I was only sparing myself. If I could change the past, I would.” Peggy broke off from Bucky again and moved closer to the phone.

“I don’t blame you, Natasha. If it was the other way around, I wouldn’t have done it either.” She sniffled.

“Come over to my place tonight. It’ll be better you aren’t alone.”

“Alright.” She whispered and hung up. Bucky moved closer to her with his hands in his pockets.

“Come on, kid, I’ll get you over there.” He nodded to his side and tightly smiled.

“You’d better because you’re staying the night too.” She poked his chest and he smiled down at the ground. They walked out of SHIELD headquarters together and into Bucky’s car. He gripped onto the steering wheel and drove to Stark tower where they all lived.

Natasha opened the door with a smile so the whole situation didn’t seem all bad. They entered without a word and Peggy changed into Natasha’s pajamas that had been offered to her. After that, they all settled on the couch with Peggy taking up one of the corner’s while Bucky and Natasha looked snug in the center. She pulled out her phone and looked at Natasha’s email again that had Steve’s picture in it. He was wearing a dark bomber jacket and dark jeans. Everything he wore was so… dark. His hair even seemed browner than before, even though it wasn’t. The only part of him that did still have the brightness she always loved were his eyes. The ocean blue with a hint of green in them.

Peggy stared at the picture and tried to take in as much detail as there was, unknowingly recording his exact seat. She would go in there tomorrow and sit in his spot. Just knowing he had been there made her shiver. Peggy swore she knew those eyes.

*

It was the next day and Natasha, Bucky, and Peggy drove to the coffee shop. Peggy walked in carefully, trying to contain her fear and excitement of being in a place where Steve was just hours ago. Natasha and Bucky moved to the counter and ordered coffees while Peggy moved to the table Steve sat at. She took her seat where he was. It was almost like visiting a museum where you personally know the person it’s dedicated to. Natasha walked over and placed a to go cup beside her hand while taking the seat across from her. “Find anything?” Peggy shook her head. “Drink. You need something keeping you up.” Peggy only sipped her coffee so Natasha would feel better. The thought of Steve being alive was enough to keep her awake.

“Now what?”

“We go home and wait for him to come to us,” Bucky said and she nodded. Her head hung low and her shoulders hunched. They walked out of the shop and into their car where they drove on a bridge. As they were driving, other cars drove onto their sides. Two beside them and one in the back so they had to go forward. They had to go forward towards a man that stood before them. He had a mask over his mouth and goggles over his eyes to protect his identity but the blond hair stood out. He was leaning on one leg while his gun rested on his shoulder. Peggy’s blood ran cold. “I guess he found us.”

“Floor it,” Peggy said and Bucky looked to her to make sure he heard her right. “Floor it!” Bucky slammed on the gas pedal and the engine roared as the vehicle was brought closer and closer to him. He aimed his gun down and shot at the cement. A metal disk with a blinking red light slipped under their car and attached itself to the back bumper where it detonated. The car flipped onto its back and skidded towards Steve who stepped out of the way as if it was nothing. The pebbles and dust from the cement ascended upward as if the vehicle was engulfed in flames. The American Soldier approached the car, walking casually as if he’s done this every day. 

The soldier ripped open the door to find the car completely empty then looked up to see three people jump off of the bridge. He walked to the edge and aimed his gun at Peggy but Bucky was in the way. Bucky was shot in the shoulder and dropped down while Natasha and Peggy took cover. Peggy, being the closest one to him, put pressure on his wound. “I’ll be fine, just get to him. Natasha and I'll pick off the other guys.”

“How are you going to get them if they’re up there?” Bucky unstrapped his rifle from his back and took it off safety.

“I think you’re forgetting I’m the best sniper you got.” He said cockily as Peggy smiled and shook her head. “Now go, I got this.” 

Peggy pulled out her pistol and shot at Steve. She tried to aim for his kevlar but because she was running she missed horribly and hit his goggles instead, they cracked and he threw them onto the ground as he chased after her. She ran off under the bridge as he dropped down with his gun pointed at her throat. 

“Drop the gun and fight like a real man.” Peggy put her fists up as he dropped his weapon. They assumed position and Steve was the first to strike. He thrust his fist towards her as she caught it and moved closer to elbow him in the chin. He took the opportunity to sweep her legs, failing in the process as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled his body down to the asphalt. He rolled on his back and stood again. This time, she ran towards him in an attempt to dropkick but failed as he caught her and slammed her down. She groaned and flipped back up to her feet then be grabbed by the throat and slammed her into the stone wall of the bridge's supports. She grabbed his hand to try and pull it off while pushing her feet into his torso. “You could at least recognize me.” She choked. His grip loosened by a fraction but he still held rage within his eyes.

“I don’t know you.” He said darkly then threw her. She caught her breath on the street while wheezing from the impact she just took. He began marching towards her with intimidation and determination. Peggy laid on her back groaning and still trying to regain her breath and energy. As he grew closer, Peggy was trying to plan her attacks until he reached around his back and pulled out a vibranium knight shield, the bottom point as sharp as a knife. He dropped down to one knee and held the shield high above his head, insinuating that he was going to impale her with the bottom. She kicked his chin three times, in the groin once, then kicked the shield out of his hands - earning a nice bruise on her toe. His muzzle dropped and there was his face. Peggy stared at him with interest and curiosity that also had him dazed. He was taking deep breaths while watching her, not moving an inch. 

She reached up to his face and brushed her fingertips onto his jaw, he flinched at the contact because he isn’t used to such a gentle manner. “Steve…” Peggy mumbled and grabbed both of his cheeks with her palms. Steve seemed confused that he was being touched in a friendly way after being tortured and also fighting her just a few moments ago. This overwhelmed him and he needed to leave. Steve stumbled backward and strapped his shield onto his back while she continued to be entranced by his image. He looked at her again, narrowing his eyes a little. 

“Who the hell is Steve?” He began walking backward, too frightened to continue interacting with her. Peggy just looked at him, horrified. She didn’t know what to feel.

“Steve…” She cried out but he was already sprinting away, his henchman retreating with him. Bucky and Natasha ran over to her to check if she alright, which in many ways, she wasn’t.

“Did he remember?” Bucky asked softly and Peggy shook her head then cried into her palms. Natasha looked to Barnes with a sympathetic and concerned look, they had to take care of her, they would not let her alone, they will be there to protect her and support her. Silently they vowed as Peggy was escorted into a SHIELD car they called for. 

*

“I don’t need medical.” Peggy clarified as she walked to her office. Clearly, there was blood on her and obvious bruises, even a broken rib but she thought there were better things to deal with than her well being. She needed to rescue Steve from Hydra and from himself. Natasha was going to treat her anyway because she wasn’t thinking straight. “We need a plan.”

“Peggy, we just got back.” Bucky pleaded.

“From where?” Tony walked in while wiping a dishrag over his oil-stained hands.

“Coffee shop,” Natasha said while dabbing dried blood on one of many scratches on Peggy’s body.

“Wounds seem a little excessive for a coffee shop.” Tony crossed his arms and walked further into the room. “It was the soldier, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said softly. They didn’t want Tony to get involved because Peggy, whether she admitted to it or not, loved him. She would not let anyone she loved get into any danger besides Barnes and Romanoff because they volunteered. Tony would not be involved in this even if her life depended on it.

“You’re not getting involved Tony,” Peggy said while chewing on her nail and keeping her eyes glued to the tablet in her lap.

“And why not?” He protested.

“Because I’m not letting anyone I love being put in danger besides these two idiots.”

“Rude,” Natasha mumbled with a smirk and Bucky chuckled.

“Rules were meant to be broken, ya know.” His lips quirked into a small smile.

“Rules were meant to be followed and this isn’t a rule, it’s an order.” She said sternly and quirked her eyebrow up, a tell-tale sign to back off. Tony put his hands up in surrender and backed out of the room.

“Fine. I’ll tend to other matters while you fool around with this confidential soldier of yours. I’ll be here if you need anything.” He said cockily and left.

“That’s it!” Peggy swiped on the tablet to move the files to a bigger hologram so Bucky and Natasha could see. “You said we are going to have difficulty getting close to him, so what if we bait him to us?”

“That’ll work, but who’s the bait?” Bucky turned to her.

“Me.” She breathed.

“Peggy, I don’t think that’s--” Natasha looked concerned.

“Safe? Probably not. If it’s just me and him I can get him to remember, I know I can.” She stood there with her arms crossed.

“Peg, he isn’t himself-”

“I know I can.” She stressed. “Steve is still in there somewhere. He recognized me for a split second then went back to a predator. If I can keep getting his attention, he’ll be forced to go back to his repressed memories.” Peggy had her head buried in her tablet researching for possible locations he could be. Natasha and Bucky looked at each other from across the room and shrugged. If they can’t beat her, they’re going to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the story's title is Untitled. I thought it was cool because Steve's mind is kinda wiped so... yeah. If that makes any sense.
> 
> Instagram --> @stxggy.marvel
> 
> ALSO! The shield I described is designed like Steve's stage shield in the First Avenger except that it's larger, made of vibranium, completely silver, and it has a red star in the center. I thought the round shield would remind him TOO much of his past and this one feels colder if you get my meaning.


	3. Impulse

“There was a woman on the bridge. Who was she?” Steve asked as he was being manhandled into the chair. He knows that chair like he knows the back of his hand, he knows what happens in that chair, he knows what the people do to him in that chair.

“You met her earlier this week on another assignment,” Pierce explained, lying through his teeth.

“I knew her.” He said lowly. He truly knew her features but couldn’t place the image with a name. Alexander Pierce pulled up a stool and sat down.

“Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century and I need you to do it one more time. Society’s at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re going to give it a push, but if you can’t do your part, I can’t do mine and Hydra can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.” Pierce said it like he actually believed it. Like he had to kill thousands, millions of innocent people to make the world a better place. Was he establishing order straight away or thinking that chaotic killings can lead to world peace? 

“But I _knew_ her.” Steve tried to peace it together, wondering if he could get more information on this mysterious woman. The answer was right in front of him but it was as if he was blind and incapable of viewing something he so honestly desired. Pierce took a deep breath and stood from the chair, signifying their talk was over.

“Prep him.” He ordered.

“Sir, he’s been out of cryo for too long.” One of the scientists stated.

“Then wipe him and start over,” Pierce demanded. The scientists pushed Steve into the chair and gave him a mouth guard to bite on while they did his procedure. Their machines booted up quickly and he was bolted down into the seat while his tasing headgear was strapped on. Soon enough, electrical shocks were pulsating through his entire body, wiping away his memory. He was screaming through the pain and trying to take deep breaths but the waves of electricity that barreled through him prevented his ability to take a full breath. He bit down on the guard so hard that it might have crumbled into his molars. Pierce left the room feeling awfully proud of himself while the other men watched Steve endure the pain. Well, he wasn’t _Steve_ anymore.

*

Peggy sturdied herself on her bike, Steve’s old motorcycle. She kept it for sentimental reasons and repaired it after all these years. Natasha and Bucky were in a car for backup but Peggy had made it crystal clear that they shouldn’t follow her closely, possibly take alternate routes. She strapped on her motorcycle helmet and shut the face shield. Bucky walked up to her just before they were about to put the plan into action.

“You definitely sure you wanna do this?” He asked.

“I’m sure of it.” She said smiling, of which Bucky could not tell.

“Natasha and I are going to take a quinjet instead, that way we can watch him if he decides to run off somewhere you can’t see.” She nodded.

“Sounds good. I’m ready to do this.” Bucky nodded and patted her on the back as he moved to Natasha and the quinjet. She smirked as he approached.

“Beam me up, Scotty.” She said while trying not to laugh. “It’s from a movie--”

“I know. I saw it.” Bucky chuckled and boarded the jet. Soon enough, they were in the air and watching from the skies. Peggy revved the engine and drove down the street slowly, waiting for the soldier to make his appearance. They knew he had been watching her all day from the constant surveillance footage in nearby shops and traffic light cameras. She found herself peering into the side mirror every few seconds and then he was there on a motorcycle and gaining on her. She twisted the handle and sped up further into the traffic, snaking through cars and making them angry drivers.

“He’s my shadow.” Peggy said over the speaker.

“We got ‘em.” Natasha said and drove over them. “Where are you going?”

“To the woods. I don’t want to put anyone in danger.” She clarified and merged onto an exit lane. The forest was only a few miles away and if he ever felt so inclined to throw a projectile or bomb of some kind towards her, the public would not be affected whatsoever. At the end of the exit lane was a red light which Peggy had not accounted for. She ran through it just as a sixteen wheeler was about to cross the intersection. Considering the circumstances with Steve gaining ever so quickly to her, she had to slide under the truck and make a sharp turn. Peggy passed through without a scratch and Steve was nowhere to be seen. She hasn’t seen him since she merged onto the exit lane, perhaps he missed the turn. Just then, as if on queue, he emerged from the top of the bridge and landed just behind her, still gaining speed. 

Peggy snaked through traffic again in an attempt to lose him or at least gain a few feet but to no avail. He was adept in driving as he was a fighter, but Peggy always did like a challenge.

“Lose him!” Bucky called.

“What do you think I’m doing?” She hollered back. Peggy leaned on her bike left and right, trying desperately to gain a few feet from his front tire. She could see the forest from where she was, about a thousand yards from the curved barrier she was nearing. The soldier’s bike was right on her tail, the engine practically screeching in her ear. Sweat balled down from her forehead and becoming trapped within her helmet. “Come on, come on…” She mumbled and no longer snaked through the cars, but drove straight forward with all the speed she was allowed. He was gaining on her, a newer bike with better wheels and a lighter body. His tire was only a few inches from hers and Peggy was becoming more doubtful that she will be left unscavved by the second.

Steve sped up and intentionally bumped the back of her cycle, making it skid across the asphalt and eventually flipping over the barrier. Tumbling against the grass and rocks, Peggy stood and sprinted across the field to the forest while the American Soldier calmly dismounted his motorcycle and began following her with a relaxed pace. She slid on her knees and took cover behind a big tree, a bullet coming dangerously close to her head. Peggy removed her helmet so he could hopefully remember her.

He was taking heavy steps towards her and eventually met up to the tree she hid behind. The soldier walked carefully around one side, expecting to find her sitting but instead ducked underneath a swing Peggy took from behind. He violently shoved her a few feet away and put his fists up. He swung as if his life depended on it and Peggy ducked then as the second thrust came, she dodged and grabbed his wrist to pull him into the heel of her foot. Steve let out an ‘oof’ but the attempt in trying to hurt him seemed to fuel his fire. Peggy realized she shouldn’t be fighting if it only angers him more. She was going to let him hit her and dodge it if she can.

“Steve, I’m not going to hurt you.” She stated.

“Peggy, what’re you doing?” Bucky asked.

“Trust me.” She breathed as Steve launched himself toward her. He attempted to punch her but she blocked and dodged them. “Do you remember me?” He stayed silent and continued his attempts to hit her. Peggy ducked and dodged all of his attacks until she moved backwards and took her pistol out of its holster. Steve unclasped his shield from his back and held it in front of him as he moved towards her. She shot four times, wondering if he’d remember the time when her jealousy overcame her - her efforts were no use - the soldier rammed the front of his shield into her stomach, launching her several feet backward. Peggy crawled onto the ground while desperately trying to catch her breath again as he strapped his shield back on.

The American Soldier climbed on - his knees were planted beside her hips and his fist was preparing to strike her. She was already wincing, waiting for his knuckles to collide with her cheek. When the time didn't come, Peggy opened her eyes and looked up at him. He paused, froze, something was holding him back. She looked down to see what he was distracted by, it was the metal chain around her neck. Steve's dog tags. His posture sunk a bit while his mind tried to reconnect. Steve reached his hand down to cradle the metal tags. It read 'Steve Rogers' on them. The memory popped into his head like a bullet piercing through his skull. 

_He was laying on top of her in bed. She was giggling and yelling for him to stop his tickling torture. He was nibbling her neck as she wore a huge grin. "Steve! Steve! Stop!" She laughed._

_"Fine." He smoothed out the shirt that was ruffled up. "But only because we got a mission." He sighed and kissed her nose. Steve pulled away but Peggy grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. They were smiling. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers._

_"Do you have to go and prepare right now?" She pouted and he closed his eyes to let out a deep breath._

_"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her knuckles and looked into her eyes. Peggy wrapped her hand around his dog tags._

_"I'm keeping these." He smirked and took it off his head. She held them tightly in her hand as the chain rested along her chest. Steve kissed her knuckles once more before she got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. “Now, get up. You’re lazy enough as it is.”_

Steve stood away from her body and crawled away backwards. His mind was telling him to leave but he couldn't. Steve couldn't bring himself away. He met her eyes and felt his heart drop. It was weird to feel anything. He watched her fearful eyes as Peggy brought herself closer to him. She moved cautiously. 

"Steve?" She asked softly. He looked up to her, his eyes growing wide with recognition for a brief moment. 

"Who the hell is Steve?" He scooted backwards but still looked into her eyes. 

" _You_... you're Steve, Steve Rogers. You're from Brooklyn, your best friend is Bucky Barnes, and I'm..." Peggy sighed. "I'm a friend." She put it lightly so he wouldn't be overwhelmed. "Do you remember these?" She showed him the dog tags around her neck. She was close to him now, he reached out and rubbed his thumb over the indentations of the letters. Now, with her so close, he looked into her eyes. 

"Your... your eyes." He breathed. "I... I know them." Steve gritted his teeth before his question. It bothered him that he hasn't really asked any questions before. He wasn't allowed to unless it was about his next mark. "Who are you?" A tear dropped from Peggy. The question hurt her more than it should have. Steve watched the teardrop land on his knuckle. 

"You tell me." He reached his shaky hand to her face. He cupped her cheek and rubbed her tear away with his thumb. His heart was pumping hard because of his fear. Steve had been directed what to do for nearly seventy years so taking initiative was strange and different, especially because he was supposed to kill her. When he looked back to her glossy eyes, something clicked. He felt as if he had torn a wall down in his mind that suppressed the repressed memories. They were flooding forward. Steve moved his hand to her hair and brushed a curl back. "You know me, Steve." More tears ran down as she cupped his cheeks. " _Steve_ ," Her voice cracked. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide. "Please..."

"Peggy." He mumbled. Her eyes opened wide. A shiver went through her body. She hadn't heard him call her name in decades. All she wanted was to keep hearing it and for that to happen, he needed to stay. "I... I need to go." He stumbled away. She followed with tears in her eyes and finally caught up enough to turn him towards her. "It's not safe."

"Steve, we can fight off whatever you need to go back to. Please don't go." She begged as the palms of her hands met his cheeks again. "Please stay." He took her hands off his face and looked deeply into her eyes. She began crying and her chin quivered. Tears fell down as her throat felt like it was closing up. "Please, Steve, stay. D-Don't do this..."

"I have to go." He said roughly and moved away. 

"But... but..." Peggy dropped to her knees as tears fell onto the ground in front of her, creating wet spots on the dead leaves. Steve looked over his shoulder, clenched his jaw, and kept walking. "But, I love you..." Steve stopped again. Her words punched through his wall of memories and flashbacks were blasting through. His thought process was going a million miles a minute. He felt dizzy, the ground was wobbling and he dropped to his knee. Peggy looked up from the dirt and saw him collapsing. 

Steve heard her voice in echoes, saying 'I love you,' on different occasions. One before he left a mission, when he was coming back, laying in bed at night, sometimes he just imagined it. He heard her voice, again and again. Memories were flooding through like a waterfall; he was drowning in flashbacks. Steve's balance gave out and he was lying down flat on the concrete. He tried to push himself up but to no avail. He was too weak, too dizzy to understand what was directly in front of him. 

"Steve!" She called beside him. "Steve, darling, are you alright?" He rolled to his back and looked into her eyes again. He felt the urge to say it back. Something inside of him was screaming to hold her, kiss her, love her. His body needed her again. After seventy years, he's never stopped loving her but he's ignored it. His torture suppresses any feeling of love or emotion towards anyone. He was scared of these emotions. It felt forbidden, illegal. Now that Peggy was in front of him and saying she still felt the same way, how could he ignore it anymore?

The soldier planted his elbows behind him and watched her. He could barely choke out the words. "I-I love you too." He said hoarsely. Steve didn't know why he said that but something was screaming inside of him. He had to, it was necessary. Peggy smiled and helped him up. She wrapped herself around his arm and began walking. Just then, she realized that Natasha and Bucky could hear their entire conversation including her cries.

“You alright, Carter?” Bucky asked carefully.

“More than alright.” She answered and sat Steve down against a tree.

"So he's... fine?" Nat sounded unconvinced. 

"Not entirely. He's confused and disoriented. I don't think he knows what he's feeling or if he should be feeling at all." Peggy made sure he was out of ear reach. 

"Don't fully trust him yet, Peggy. He isn't the same Steve you knew." Peggy looked over to him and rubbed her lips together as another tear streamed down. 

"Do you think we'll ever get him back?" Her voice wobbled. 

"I came back." Bucky answered. Peggy walked over to Steve who was leaning against the tree with a puppy dog look in his eyes. He looked up and saw another tear on her face. He took the initiative again and wiped it away with his thumb. Peggy leaned into his touch, she hadn't felt his warmth in forever but it was still the same. 

"What do you remember?" She asked. He glanced up to her but looked back down. She guessed he hasn't remembered much or it's too overwhelming to talk about. There was a small awkward pause until he began to speak quietly. 

"You're Peggy Carter." She sighed, knowing he only knew that because he was assigned to kill her. 

"What do you remember besides names?" He took a deep breath and looked as if he had just stolen something. Peggy knows that guilty look, that hasn't changed. His eyes were wandering everywhere. He looked scared and worried until finally his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. "Steve?" She lifted his head up but he was completely out of it. "Steve?" Peggy cradled his head and sat with him. He was there, alive. She thought she'd never see him again. Her past worries were a reality. Peggy still remembers when he crashed the Valkyrie and how worried she was the the had lost his memory. Now, his memory was actually gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this story. I hope you guys do too.


	4. A Mind As Beautiful As Winter

Natasha and Bucky took them back to Stark Tower. Peggy was sure he had orders to kill all of them already or sometime soon. They landed on Tony's helicopter pad and exited the aircraft. Peggy and Natasha had Steve around their shoulders as they walked in. 

"Woah, he wasn't invited," Tony said as he picked off the last olive on the toothpick in his martini. 

"I thought you said, 'the more the merrier.'" Natasha smirked. 

"Yeah, but that didn't include Lone Survivor - great movie by the way." Tony put his glass down and moved over to them with crossed arms. "He got a name?"

"The American Soldier," Natasha said as they dropped him on the couch. Tony switched his watch into the hand of one of his suits. He held it at Steve's unconscious head. "Tony, don't."

"And why shouldn't I?" He said and looked at Natasha then Peggy. He saw her distress and how her eyes were glued to the enemy that sat before him. 

"He was brainwashed by Hydra. We think we broke him out of it."

"Bullshit," Tony said sternly. Peggy walked towards him with her finger raised. 

"Don't you dare use that language with me, young man." Tony glanced down and slowly dropped his hand. 

"But, Pegs--"

" _Auntie_ Pegs." She corrected. 

" _Auntie_ Pegs, he's brainwashed. We don't know how long, there's a possibility he'll never break free." Peggy gulped heavily. 

"He was brainwashed for nearly seventy years." Tony snapped their heads to her. 

"How do you know that? I couldn't find his entry file anywhere." Tony asked, uncrossing his arms. 

"He was kidnapped ages ago on a mission in Germany. I thought he died, I thought he was dead until just last month when the new surveillance pictures were released. It was blurry but I know those eyes anywhere." She sat down beside Steve. "I've told you all about my friend when you were younger, Tony. Do you remember?"

He nodded. "My favorite stories to hear before I went to bed. What does this have to do--"

"This, Tony. This is my friend." Peggy still hated calling him that. They were much more.

"Him?" Tony pointed at The American Soldier with disbelief. "This is the guy you were so impressed by? If Hydra sent him... wait, why did they send him?" Peggy rubbed her lips together. "To kill you. They sent him to kill you." Peggy cleared her throat and looked back into Tony's eyes. 

"I haven't seen him in nearly seventy years, Tony." She began quietly. "I've missed him. I've dreamt of him. Sometimes I think I see him on the street but he wasn't there because I believed he was gone. I never had kids because how could I marry another man knowing that I'd never love him the same? How could I have children with a man I didn't think about half as much as I think of him? He may be a danger, Tony, but he's all I have left."

Tony looked down at his shoes and put away his weapon. He knows what it's like to hold on to family as hard as you can but having them slip through your fingers. He gets it and if he was separated from Pepper, he doesn't know what would happen. Tony could barely last a week without her but seventy years? He couldn't imagine what Peggy went through. He's also read up on the American Soldier. If he's brainwashed, he has no memory of the past or it's been hidden away in his mind somewhere. Strenuous amounts of torture came daily and he assassinated a wheelbarrow full of people, what made Peggy any different? Tony surmised that he had recognized her in some way. The way she spoke of him told Tony how much they loved each other. Or at least how much she loved him.

"Okay." He sighed. "But we're keeping him in a cell until we are absolutely sure he won't hurt anyone." Peggy nodded and Tony left the room with his martini. 

"Do you think he knows this was Captain America?" Nat asked softly. 

"No. I'm not sure if it would change his mind either. Tony used to read comic books about him but they never used his real name in the series." Nat nodded. 

"You and Steve were in love?" She asked again. Peggy looked down at her left hand and twisted the engagement ring around her finger. She still wore it and never took it off since she got it. 

"Extremely." She whispered. Nat nodded and left the room so they could be alone. Peggy ran her fingers through his hair. She bit the inside of her cheek as tears streamed down her face. She never thought she would feel the small blond bristles of his hair again. Peggy just wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her again. She knew he went through so much. She couldn't bear the thought that they hurt her Steve. She even saw scars all over his body now that she was closer to him. Along with the scars were the marks that she made. She knew it was Steve from the beginning but seeing him in so much pain, made a huge imprint on her. She made an effort not to hurt him as bad when they were fighting but just enough to stun him. Peggy caressed the back of her hand on his cheek. She sighed and breathed him in. He still smelled the same. "Whatever they did to you, darling... oh god, what _did_ they do to you?" More tears fell down as she leaned her forehead on his cheek. "I know you're still in there. You don't have to be the weapon they made you. I looked into your eyes when we were fighting... something inside of you was screaming for help. I felt my heart sink when we were opponents." She took a deep breath as she sniffled. "I still love you. I never stopped loving you. From the morning I woke up to the night I went asleep, you were always on my mind. After seventy years, I never got tired of you. Maybe because I didn't have your snarky comments." She laughed briefly. Peggy now rested her head in the crook of his neck while her arms were wrapped around him. Peggy heard footsteps approaching and immediately removed her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying her best to ignore the beautiful feeling, and kissed the top of his head. 

"Peggy..." Bucky managed to say before seeing his best friend unconscious on the couch. "Is he okay?" He asked quietly. 

"Yes." She said as one last tear escaped from her. Bucky ran his metal hand through his short brown hair. 

"Are you okay?" Bucky walked over to Peggy and sat on a chair beside the couch. 

"I’m doing better than before. I know Tony doesn’t like him being here, much less on his couch." Peggy sighed but kept her eyes locked on Steve. He was still out cold. 

"Ms. Carter and Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark has requested that you take him to the underground cells," Friday said. 

"Thanks, Friday," Bucky said and stood up to put Steve's arm around his shoulder. 

"My pleasure, Mr. Barnes."

Peggy threw Steve's other arm around her shoulder and they carried him to the elevator. Bucky pushed the last button and it took about a minute to get there. Tony was standing there with Rhodey when the doors opened. 

"Follow me," Tony said and walked to the cells. It was a narrow hallway with three cells on each side. 

"I didn't know you had a prison down here, Tony," Peggy said as she followed. 

"You don't know about a lot of things." He smirked. Steve was put in a cell with a huge glass window, a large vault-looking door in the back, a small bed, and the essentials. It was like the cells in the Raft.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know about a lot of things?'" She asked as they stood in front of the impenetrable glass. 

"High school, said I went to my best friend's house for a sleepover, actually went somewhere else that I'm not gonna say because you'll still hold it against me somehow." He smiled and Peggy cupped his cheeks. 

"If only you knew that I saw you walk into that girl's house." His jaw dropped and she gently patted his cheek with a smile on her face saying 'at least you tried.' Tony cursed under his breath. "I heard that." She said as she walked closer to Steve's cell. She wasn't going to leave him. Peggy would stand all night if she had to. Instead, she leaned against the cell across from his. He was resting peacefully in his bed while Peggy was dozing off. She stood up and made a cup of coffee so she could stay awake. Peggy didn't want to be sleeping if he woke up. She plotted herself on the floor and watched him patiently. 

*

Hours later, he began to fidget. Peggy noticed this and stood up immediately. She stood a few inches away from the glass while pressing her palm against the window. His eyelids twitched until they opened slowly. When he realized he was somewhere different, Steve sat up immediately to look around his cell. He then glanced at Peggy. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth opened slightly from worrying. Steve stood, without looking away from her, and stopped just in front of her. The only thing between them was the glass barrier. 

"Why are you keeping me here?" He asked. Peggy forgot how much she missed his sleepy voice. She waited a moment before answering. 

"Tony says you're unstable."

"What do you say?" Peggy looked away from his eyes and rubbed her lips together. 

"I... I don't know." She breathed. 

"Yes, you do." He still looked at her with a stone face and his eyes that screamed for help. Peggy didn't want him in a cell because she still loved him. She wanted him to roam freely but she supposed it was better this way. Peggy put her other hand on the glass and looked up into his eyes. 

"I still love you, Steve." She confessed. He looked down at his shoes and back up to her. Steve watched her reactions, she still hoping for the same response. He didn't know who Steve was, he didn't know why she loved him and didn't know why she said 'still.' He did feel some kind of connection towards her, she was familiar and he knew her. The way she looked at him made him feel loved. He had forgotten how that felt. Steve moved his shaking hand upwards towards the glass. He pressed the palm of his hand where hers was. The joints in his fingers moved slightly, yearning to lace their fingers together. Her heart thumped and tears were ready to fall again. 

Several officers ran towards them and behind Steve's cell. Peggy was concerned for their orders. They opened the back cell and Steve hadn't moved away from Peggy. One of the soldiers put their hand on his shoulder. Steve's eyes widen as his breath hitched and Peggy seemed to be watching in slow motion. He took his hand off the glass and turned around to take out the threat behind him. Peggy saw he didn't really want to do it, he wasn't in control, Steve was trying his best to stop but he couldn't. One of the guards was flipped over while Steve grabbed the barrel of the other's gun and pointed it up to the glass. The soldier shot and the bullets ricocheted all over the cell. Steve used the same soldier who shot the bullets as a shield while the last and final soldier in the group rang for back up. One soldier was knocked out, the other was shot, and now Steve fought the last all while Peggy was screaming for him to stop. He elbowed the last soldier and brought his head down to his knee. Little did Steve know was that more guards were about to enter his cell. Peggy knew he could take the remainder of the guards out, but he chose not to. Steve was hit with a riot shield and his back slammed into the glass. He slumped down as the guards shot him with tranquilizers. Steve fell asleep quickly and the guards carried him somewhere else where he'd be strapped down and interrogated. 

Peggy followed the guards closely, she wouldn't let Steve out of sight. The guards hooked their hands under his arms and dragged him to the room. It was a deadlift but he wasn't that heavy between the two men. Peggy was right on their heels when Tony found her and began to walk with them. 

"I told you, he's unstable." She ignored him. 

"Where are they taking him?" The guards entered a room. Peggy and Tony stood next to a wide wall, she had her arms crossed.

"Somewhere he can't cause any more damage." The wall became transparent and Steve was strapped to a hospital bed. There were straps holding down his torso and his legs too. Peggy covered her mouth as her chin quivered. 

"Tony, this is--"

"Excessive? Ridiculous? I know. It was like that when you brought him in here." Peggy's eyebrow raised as she kept her composure. 

"This is absurd!"

"Yeah, well, kinda who I am." Peggy was growing angrier and angrier by the second, she couldn’t push her nails into her palm any longer. 

"Tony!" She shouted loud enough to make a scene. 

"It's for his own good. He tried to kill you."

"It's not him in there." She fought back. 

"It's enough of him." Peggy was infuriated. Where had the compassionate Tony she knew gone? Peggy released her nails from her palm and slapped Tony square in the jaw. Hard. 

"What is the matter with you?" She asked. He slowly moved his head back from the position she slapped it to. Peggy had angry tears in her eyes. "You talk about having family slip between your fingers all the time because you weren't close to daddy dearest. I've been away from my love for seventy years, Tony! Seventy years! I've been missing him for seventy years." She looked elsewhere to reminisce the small moments with Steve. "I've missed the way his small hairs were out of place. He used to leave his socks all over his dorm and the apartment we had together. He used to bring me gifts and draw me a bath on bad days. He used to watch me sleep and when I woke up he'd be smiling. He'd call me his best girl. I miss hearing about his dreams and walking around the base. We always walked behind the tents so we wouldn't look suspicious but then he decided to propose on the center of headquarters. I miss his foolishness. And... and if you think for one damn minute that I'm going to kill him and leave his body to freeze, you're wrong. He'd never hurt me. The real him, that is. What he is now is not the Steve I know but he's still in there and I'll be damned if he doesn't come back. He knows me."

Tony sighed. He thinks he's right and in a way he is, but he's stating in his normal attitude. Peggy usually got Tony without the sass. She accepted it if he was in a bad mood or something happened to him, but now was a rare occasion. She had basically raised him. Howard was always at work and Peggy and Maria were good friends. They would watch Tony together and drink tea with a small drop of honey. The times she looked forward to. Tony walked away. He understood but was never one to say 'I'm sorry, you're right.' Peggy knew that and just let him walk. She went to talk to one of the guards beside the entrance. 

"May I go in?" 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Carter, I've been directed to not let anyone in until he's conscious and has good behavior." She sighed. 

"Please? If someone even thinks about disciplining you, I'll step in." The soldier gulped heavily. 

He nodded. "Only for a few minutes and I'll turn the fade on." 

"Thank you." The transparent wall became solid again and she was let in. Peggy saw him unconscious in the bed. She approached with caution in case he was still on his rampage. "Steve?" She asked softly as she stopped near his head. He was responding like he was about to answer. "Steve?" He began mumbling. 

"P... Peg..." She heard her name and put her hand on his arm so he knew she was there. "Peggy... love you..."

"I'm here, Steve." She whispered. His eyes slowly opened and their eyes met. He took notice of her hand on his shoulder and she immediately took it away. It looked like he was missing her touch. He was moving robotically, like all of his emotions were taken away.

"Where am I?" They met eyes again. 

"You went berserk so they put you to sleep and moved you here." He sighed. "Do you remember?"

"Which part?"

"Going berserk, fighting the soldiers..." She wanted to ask if he remembered her yet but she didn't want to overwhelm him. If she wanted to know something, the Steve Rogers she knew would read her like a book and tell her what she needed. 

"Bits and pieces." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm still trying to figure you out though." Peggy smiled softly.

"What have you come up with so far?" Peggy sat on the edge of the bed beside him. He sat up so they were close. 

"I feel this... connection with you. It's strange because I haven't really felt anything for a while but when I see you my heart starts beating fast, my stomach feels weird, and I get all dizzy. I don’t know what it is." She smiled and looked away. Peggy was blushing. He looked at her again with suspicion. "Aren't you... scared of me?"

"No," Peggy said as she glanced back to him. "Quite the contrary."

"Why?"

"We do have a connection and a strong one at that." She twisted her engagement ring. "Maybe I could explain it to you sometime."

"Why not now?"

"You need to be on good behavior and I'm not sure triggering memories from the past is such a good idea considering you passed out last time." He shrugged. 

"I heard your voice when I collapsed the first time." He looked at her with guilt. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the immortal innocence he held or the embarrassment of confessing such a thing. 

"What was I saying?" She shifted to turn more to him. Her hand accidentally bumped into his and he looked down immediately. Steve stared at her hand as they continued talking. 

"You were saying that you loved me. They were from different places, different times, in different ways." Peggy leaned closer. She knew she shouldn't be kissing him in this state he's in, but Steve is in there somewhere. 

"How did it make you feel?" She asked innocently. Steve looked up into her eyes and realized just how close they really were but he didn't move. He seemed perfectly content with her company. Peggy noticed he was giving her puppy dog eyes or maybe he just looked like that all the time now, either way, his eyes were as transparently blue as stained glass.

"Good." Peggy thought his eyes have been enhanced because of the reflection of the colors around him, they were all white. If she hadn't seen him in his animalistic state before, she would've thought he was an angel. "Happy." His voice was quieter. "Loved." Peggy thought this moment was so beautiful because Steve was trained to not feel anything and although he was still a weapon, he was experiencing expression for what felt like the first time. She knew her Steve was still in here and maybe the one sitting beside her was a part of him but it wasn't fully. Steve was so pure, incapable of hurting someone innocent, the perfect weapon. Having an enemy you least suspect as assassinating you is what fears her most. What if this was all an act? "Peggy..." 

"Yes, Steve?" 

"Why do you trust me so much?" Peggy rubbed her lips together but didn't break eye contact with him in the slightest. 

"Because I trusted the man you once were more than I trusted myself." Peggy put her hand on top of his and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. He looked down immediately and let out a small smile. Her heart thumped and her hand became shaky. She hasn't seen him smile in so long. He looked up at her with the growing grin on his face. He looked genuinely happy. "What?" She asked with a smile. 

"Nothin'." Even though he said nothing, Peggy knew he was smiling because he hasn't been loved in years. He felt the love she hid behind a simple touch. Steve moved his hand so he could lace his fingers with hers. They looked at each other lovingly. Their hearts were racing but the yearning to kiss one another wasn't about the adrenaline. He leaned forward, closing the distance, and when they were finally about to kiss, the door was being unlocked. Peggy moved away quickly and stood beside him. Rhodey walked in with his hands behind his back. 

"Peggy, you're not supposed to be in here." He shook his head. 

"We were just talking, Rhodes. No harm done, I was just asking what he remembers." Steve put his head down bashfully. 

"He could've hurt you." Peggy walked towards him. 

"I haven't a bruise on me." She passed him and walked out of the room. Rhodey sighed. 

"How're you feelin'?" 

"Fine." Rhodey backed up a few steps. 

"Good. We'll be back in a few minutes to ask you a couple questions." Steve nodded and Rhodey exited. Steve laid his head back on the pillow and let out a deep breath. He had truly felt the love Peggy held for him and even though he was trained to murder her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Something inside of him was fighting back and he was glad. Steve wouldn't want to hurt her anyway. The man inside of him was taking over and more memories were blossoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence. It was a busy month.


	5. Back in Action

Peggy watched him outside of the recovery room as they questioned him. He was hooked up to a lie detector as he answered as much as he could. They asked him questions about the past and where he was held by Hydra. Steve said he had no clue because they would put a blindfold over his eyes when he was shipped in or out. The only thing he had was the location they'd pick him up in. The rest was known by the driver and it was the same driver every time. 

"What did he look like?" Rhodey asked.

"Black hair, green eyes, tough." Another soldier was writing it down. 

"Does he have an accent? Is he young or old?"

"English accent. Middle-aged." 

"Anything else you can tell us about this man?" This was one of the final questions. It took Steve a moment to think. 

"He has a scar on his neck." Steve motioned his finger to show that it goes around the entire front side like someone slit his throat. 

"Thanks, Steve." He nodded and the men left the room. Rhodey walked over to Peggy who still had her eyes glued to Steve. 

"Any idea of who it is?" Rhodey showed the drawing one of the soldiers made. 

"No idea. I'll ask Tony but we could do a search." Rhodey said. 

"Okay. I'll do it." Peggy reached her hand out to take the clipboard while he gave her an unconvincing look. 

"You sure? You seem to be a little attached." Rhodey nodded towards Steve. 

"I can do it. I need the distraction anyway." Peggy took the drawing and went upstairs with Rhodey. They went to Tony's lab to find Bruce Banner swiping on a hologram. "Doctor Banner, just the man I was looking for." He looked at her nervously as a tiny bit of red crept onto his cheeks. 

"R-really? What do you need, Agent Carter?" Peggy walked over confidently and handed him the drawing. 

"I need to know who this is." Bruce looked all over the page and finally sent the image through a search. The computer scanned the face and a few hundred IDs popped up. "He has an English accent, most likely has a residence in Germany, and there's a scar on his neck like it was slit." Bruce narrowed the results down to three people. Bruce swiped on the hologram to transfer the files to Peggy's tablet. She would show them to Steve, get a location, and send teams out to capture him. Peggy called Tony on her phone and took the elevator as they spoke. 

"Tony, we found the man Steve was describing." She heard shuffling in the background. 

"What man?" She rolled her eyes. 

"I forgot that this isn't your main priority. What have you been focusing on?"

"My anniversary. Pepper and I are celebrating tonight and I want to get everything perfectly right." Peggy smiled. She remembers when Steve used to try and get everything perfect for her. Usually, they weren't expensive or fancy, they were sentimental. Her favorite memory was when he took her dancing in his dorm after they had a small celebration throughout the base. They danced for an hour straight. 

"What's the gift?"

"We're having dinner on the roof tonight. She always said she loved the view." _Sentimental, good._ Peggy thought. 

"Always go for sentimental." She advised. "Anyways, back to the investigation." Tony's groan interrupted her. 

"It's always work with you." He said like an annoyed child. 

"That's a bad thing?"

"Try to relax a little. Could do you some good." Peggy sighed as the elevator dinged her floor. She got off. 

"What? Like you?"

"Well... no. What does Peggy Carter like to do for fun?" She thought about it for a moment. 

"Bye Tony." She said in a singsong voice and hung up. Peggy stood next to Natasha who was watching Steve in front of the fade wall. "Any idea who this is?" She showed her the pictures of the three men. Natasha looked at all three and her eyes widened at the one in the middle. 

"Him. I've seen him before in the Red Room. Damien Kruger, he's bad news." 

"What makes you say that?"

"He... _experimented_ on people. Created monsters, killed others who weren't strong enough. If there were mutants, he'd have people assassinate their families and blame a target he needed to be killed. They'd go after them." Peggy nodded and went into Steve's room. They locked eyes as she approached. 

"Steve, do you recognize any one of these men?" She swiped between the three and he spotted the one Natasha had taken notice of before. 

"That guy. They call him The Doctor, don't ask me why." Peggy nodded. 

"Thank you, Steve." He smiled at her. 

"Anything for my best girl." The whole room stopped, her blood ran cold. The guards turned their heads and if Peggy could see Natasha, she was sure she had froze too. Peggy's eyes widened, he remembered. Her stomach flipped as her heart stopped. Her brain's thoughts had scattered and she was frozen in place. Her legs were numb as the rest of her body shook. Steve looked at her lovingly. 

"Steve... why did you call me that?" She asked with a wobbly voice. He looked confused. 

"Didn't I always used to call you that?" He tilted his head. Peggy needed to leave. She wasn't emotionally prepared for that just yet. It had been overwhelming to hear that again. She had yearned it for so long but now that it was here, she couldn't do it. Peggy walked out of the room quickly as everyone watched. She put her head down and ran to the nearest closet she could find. The storage closet door opened and she ran in with tears already spilling. Peggy leaned her back on the wall and slid down as she covered her mouth and cried silently. 

*

Ten minutes later, Peggy had dried her tears and exited the closet. She held her head down as Natasha started walking with her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nat asked. 

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Peggy said unconvincingly. 

"Alright." Natasha just went on to other things because clearly, she did not want to talk. "Well, I got Bruce to work on a location for Kruger. We should have it soon."

"Sounds good." Peggy and Natasha walked onto the elevator and Nat pushed the sensitive topic again since they were now behind doors. 

"Tell me what's goin' on." Peggy sighed. 

"It's hard to explain."

"Try your best." She took a moment before responding. 

"I haven't seen him in seventy years. Well... physically seen him. The whole situation is overwhelming to me and hearing him say things from the times we were together is bitterly bliss." Natasha nodded and rubbed her lips together. 

"They say he's having fluctuating memories. Basically, he can remember small things sometimes and others he knows nothing at all. It has nothing to do with you being there, it's just that there are two sides fighting inside of his head. The Steve you knew, who remembers, and the weapon Hydra made him into. He's still in there." Peggy nodded. 

"The trick is breaking him out," Peggy added as the elevator rang and they moved into the kitchen. Bucky was sitting there stirring the milk in his coffee. He glanced at Peggy but his eyes moved quickly to Natasha where he smiled softly. Peggy took notice and smiled. She loved watching people fall in love like her and Steve have. It was the silent stares and unnoticed glances to know who was in love.

"How is he?" Bucky asked as Natasha sat down and Peggy leaned on the island in the center of the kitchen. 

"I don't know. It's not really something I can see." Peggy sighed. She hated not being able to tell what was going on inside of his head because of the beast that took over. He always had a neutral expression. "Anyways, we need to capture a man working for Hydra. Steve pointed him out, his name is Damien Kruger." Bucky's eyes widened. "Do you know him?"

"I... yeah, yeah. He, uh, he gave me this arm." Bucky tapped the metal. "After shaving off--"

"Too much information, James." Natasha put her hand up to him and smirked. She turned back to Peggy. 

“Do we have a location yet?” Bucky questioned.

"Banner is working on it. He said he'll tell me when he finds one." They nodded and Tony walked in. He seemed like he was looking for something, and making a scene of it too. "Tony, what are you looking for?"

"Pepper's favorite candles." He was opening cupboards like a madman. "They're red with a gold thing on the bottom, I don't know what you would call it."

Peggy looked over to Natasha and Bucky who seemed as surprised as she was. Tony had never been so serious about something small, it was rare to see him so ecstatic. "You're in love, sweetheart," Peggy said and he froze. Tony looked directly at her and put his hands in his pockets. 

"Am not." He walked closer. 

"Are too." She smiled. "You're running around the kitchen looking for candles like a madman when she might not even care if they are there or not."

"So you're saying she wouldn't like them?" He asked and Peggy giggled. 

"Just admit you're in love. There's no shame in it." He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking out of the room. She turned her head to see Natasha rubbing Bucky's hand on the table. He looked upset, probably because of Steve. Just as Peggy was about to say something in an attempt to console, Friday had interrupted her. 

"Ms. Carter, Doctor Banner has requested your presence in his lab." She said in her polite voice.

"Do you guys want to come too? It'd be better if we all are informed of Kruger's location." They nodded and went to the lab. Bruce smiled as soon as he saw Peggy but it faded when he saw two other people behind her. "I assume you have the location?" Bruce tapped his tablet and the bigger hologram in the center of the room narrowed into a small circle in Russia. It was a radius of twenty miles, extremely small location but an easy area to investigate. 

"Kruger is somewhere here. He's supposed to meet with an Englishman by noon. Make sure he never arrives. I notified SHIELD of this operation already so if you want a team, go to Nick." Peggy nodded. 

"Thank you, Bruce. You've been a major help." He smiled as they all left. 

"Small radius, he's really sure of this," Natasha said as they walked down the hallway. 

"Well you said he experimented on people, he wouldn't leave them unattended for a long period of time. Psychos like him don't leave places they're familiar with." Peggy said then turned her head over her shoulder. "Usually."

"Remember when the only person we had to worry about was Johann Schmidt, Peg?" Bucky softly smiled. 

"They seem to get crazier and crazier as time goes on." She sighed and clicked the button for the elevator. Her phone started buzzing with Rhodey's name. "What do you need?"

"Get down here, quick." Peggy tilted her head. 

"Why?" She could hear yelling in the background but didn't know why. 

"He's flipping out," Rhodey said and Peggy pushed the button to the basement. 

"Come on, come on..." She repeated over and over until the doors finally opened and she sprinted to Steve's cell with Natasha and Bucky not far behind. She stopped when she saw multiple guards going into the room. 

With guns. 

She glanced through the fade wall and saw he was screaming and trying to break free from his restraints. He was screaming her name. His eyes were moving frantically around the room and for the first time, his stone face was producing expression. _This can't be the weapon talking._ She thought. Rhodey went to her side. 

"How long has he been like this?"

"Few minutes. We want to calm him down but at this rate, a tranquilizer seems like the best option." Peggy walked to the entrance and paced past the guards. They all watched her walk calmly to him. Steve glanced her way and immediately stopped. 

"Peggy! Peggy..." He said as she kept walking to him. "Listen, I'm trying to fight everything they told me. It's like there's another person acting out what I feel but taking it a step higher. If I feel like hitting something, I just do it. I'm not in control of my body. You gotta understand, Peg. I don't have much time until the other guy takes over."

"I understand, darling." She said calmly. Peggy didn't care that she called him, 'darling' in front of everyone. They ought to know she had feelings for him by now. "Let him take over."

"What?" He said and tilted his head. 

"We will break you free soon, but you must let him take over first." She hated this. She needed him to wait though. It was for the best. He'll be broken out once they put an end to his creator. Steve will escape. He looked unsure but took a few deep breaths before passing out. She put her hand on his shoulder as he woke up but this time he was the other guy. Steve glanced at the hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. She guessed the Steve inside was happy she still cared for him so the weapon smiles. Peggy slid her hand off and walked towards the exit. Steve looked confused but took a deep breath and laid back on his pillow. 

"How did you--" Rhodey asked but Peggy put her hand up.

"We have a location for Kruger. I'm going to set up a team and I want him on it." Rhodey tilted his head. 

"He's not mentally stable."

"I don't care. He deserves vengeance and I want him with us. Handcuff him if you must but I want him there." Peggy walked away, agreeing to disagree. She won the argument anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!! My computer is still broken because it will only turn on if the charger is plugged in and it doesn't even charge. It's currently at 0% but it still works??? I don't know but I'm so happy I'm back!


	6. The Two Of Them Alone Is Not The Best Idea

Hours later they were ready for the mission. Kruger would be having his meeting at noon and they needed to be there early so they left at night. The team took a Quinjet to Russia, where the said meeting would happen. Then, they'd sleep until the morning in a tunnel. The tunnel was abandoned and no longer in use, the perfect place to sleep. Everyone laid down to rest while Agent Maria Hill took first watch. Maria went to the entrance of the sewer and watched the stars. 

Peggy couldn't sleep. The snoring, uncomfortable setting, and thoughts of Steve kept her awake. Peggy turned to her back, placed her hands on her forehead, and took a deep breath. "Can't sleep?"

It was Steve. 

"I'm guessing you can't either." She whispered back. Steve had his back against the opposite wall to her. Steve shuffled over to sit across from her as she sat up. 

"I don't need much sleep." He used the same monotone voice. 

"You used to say that." She muttered and looked down at her feet, smiling. 

"What else did I used to say?" Steve crawled over to sit next to her. She didn't mind, didn't even think anything of it. He was watching her face intently in the dark but Peggy could still see his bright baby blue eyes. 

"Mostly idiotic things." She teased and nudged him. He laughed, the first time she's heard it. "But you were really sweet and bold and you believed in things you said." He nodded and looked at his shoes. He smirked. "What?" She said with an airy smile. 

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are." Peggy smiled, that sounds like exactly something he'd say. 

"You're a sap." She slapped his chest and laid down beside him. Steve laid down on his side, the distance no longer friendly but intimate. Peggy shivered under his stare and also because the tunnels were frigid. 

"Are you cold?" He asked innocently. 

"Just a bit." She admitted. 

"Maybe I could warm you up." He offered and Peggy smiled. She remembers what follows next. Steve's hand found her hip and curved around it. He leaned his head down to her lips. It was slow to build up the tension of not kissing each other for seventy years, of not kissing anyone for seventy years. It was gentle and soft. Peggy felt butterflies as she shivered from the sensation. She was definitely warm now. He pulled back and opened his eyes slowly. "Steve, we shouldn't." She whispered reluctantly. 

"I thought you were never one for rules." He quoted from a statement she made in the forties. Peggy smirked as he leaned in again, hungrier this time, which she was thankful for because she craved him just as much. Steve adjusted his body so he was hovering over her. His tongue was pushing dominantly into hers while Peggy tried to fight back. She won of course but mostly because he let her. Steve's hands roamed to the back of her thighs where he scratched lightly. She had spread her legs for him but didn't intend on doing more than that. But she was only lying to herself at that rate.

She needed him. The hunger was too strong and she would rather have quiet sex next to her sleeping teammates than not have any at all. And she wasn't that close to them anyways. Steve had helped her with her skin-tight black suit. She was lucky that Natasha had suggested a zipper for the lower half. Steve unzipped it quietly as he then moved his lips to her neck. Suckling, nibbling and feeling the sensation of her creamy skin. She was moaning softly into his ear as he did so. Her fingers clung to the pants he was wearing and undid the zipper. "Steve... I can't wait any longer..." She breathed. He obliged diligently and pushed into her. Peggy chomped on her lip hard. He was breathing quietly and deeply from the anticipation. He had her waist in both of his hands while he began pumping into her. It was quiet, way more quiet than the past.

Peggy was lightly scratching the nape of his neck as the other was squeezing his bicep. She would be leaving scratch marks all over his back if only his ballistic vest wasn't in the way. They rested their foreheads on each other as his pace quickened. Her breathing was fast and uncontrolled now but still quiet. She'd be caught dead if anyone woke up. He was gripping hard onto her hips now as he pulled her body against him. Steve was close now as he watched her come undone for him. She was on the verge of screaming. Peggy tilted her head up and arched her back as her mouth was wide open. Steve kissed up her throat and covered her mouth so she wouldn't let out any sounds. Peggy's muffled moans were enough to make Steve come undone. He let her ride her orgasmic high while he waited. When she was done, Steve gripped onto her waist and moved farther down the tunnel. He took a right and stopped just at the corner. Steve sat down and planted her on his lap. 

"Even after some odd years, you've still got it." She smirked as he adjusted himself underneath her. 

"Well, you tend to think what it would be like when those years feel like a hundred." His lips met her neck again as she tilted her head back to give him better access. He took her body gently in his arms and laid her down on the cold stone. She gasped at the temperature and was going to yell at him but then she felt his lips moving down. He kissed through her uniform and slowly kissed all the way down to her stomach, his thumb leaving a trail. 

"I remember when you used to be so innocent." She moaned. 

"I guess we all turn a little bad at some point," Steve said hungrily. Peggy had never liked the 'bad boy' type. She thought they were delinquent and just trying to be an outsider, but when Steve had developed it, she found it more than arousing. 

His lips pinched the skin on her stomach and he moved down once again. Peggy was wishing they were in a bed where they could be totally naked without her suit blocking the sensation. 

"Do you need something to bite on so you don't scream?" He said with a cocky grin. She would have thrown a pillow at him if there was one. Peggy nodded and he undid his belt. Her eyes lingered until he was handing her the folded belt. She placed it between her teeth and waited for his mouth. He appeared as if on queue and began sucking at her folds. She was moaning with pleasure and if it hadn't been for his belt between her teeth, she'd be screaming. He worked fast, hoping to have another go of the previous action. He hooked his arms around her thighs to keep them from squirming. She was trembling and about to break. He heard her moaning growing in volume, he had to keep her quiet. Steve leaned up, took the belt out of her mouth, and replaced it with his lips. He was finishing her off with his fingers. He pumped his hand while swallowing her moans. 

"Steve..." She breathed as he pulled back. "Where did you learn that?" He took her by the waist again and sat up so she could straddle him. 

"From you and myself. It's all about passion, baby." He smiled. Peggy loved when he called her 'baby.' "You ready?" He asked and she nodded vigorously. He laughed at her enthusiasm and pressed into her again. She bit her lip and put her head into the crook of his neck. They began moving, fast. Her fingers were curled into his hair as they picked up speed. Peggy was on the verge of finishing until Steve kissed her pulse and pushed her over the edge. One of her moans were louder than the rest. Steve hushed her, "Shh, baby..." He purred into her ear. 

After riding her high, Peggy lifted herself off and sat on his legs. As she pressed her lips against his, she realized he hadn't finished yet. He was extremely close but hasn't finished or even whined about it. He wanted this to be for her. Her Steve was the same way too, but usually, she worked him hard enough so it just happened automatically. Peggy took him in her hand and started working him. He twitched at first and began breathing heavily. Peggy smirked as she swallowed his uneven breaths. Soon enough, he was finished. Peggy kissed him one last time before pulling away. His lips tried following her but she was done. 

Peggy was extremely tired, as was he. She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck and sat on his lap while he caressed her thigh. She listened to his heartbeat and his breathing. She was already asleep by the time he tried talking to her. "We should get back before they notice." He whispered. He turned his head slightly and saw her eyes closed. "Peggy." He whispered but she didn't answer. He smiled to himself, picked her up, and placed her back where she was sleeping before. He kissed the top of her head and left a note she will read when she wakes. 

*

Peggy's eyes opened slightly when she was being woken up for her watch. "Peggy, it's time," Maria whispered. 

"Thank you." Peggy yawned and sat up to stretch. Maria laid down on the floor beside Peggy's previous spot. "It's not as comfortable as it looks." Peggy laughed. 

"Can't wait." Maria joked and shut her eyes. Peggy looked to her side and saw a piece of folded paper.

_P,_

_I belong to you. Always have been, always will._

_S._

Peggy smirked to herself. _Damn, right you are._ She was going to keep the note. Peggy walked towards the entrance of the tunnel and sat down. She looked at Steve who seemed to be sleeping. She looked back at the stars. It was a beautiful night. 

"Want some company?" Steve sat down beside her. 

"You're still awake?" She laughed. "Thought you'd be worn out."

"I am." He yawned and pressed the palm of his hand on his eye. "But, I'd rather stay up and talk."

"With me." She finished his sentence and he looked at her curiously. 

"With anyone." He lied through his teeth but smiled all the way through. She nudged him. It was silent for a moment.

"What do you remember?" She turned her head to him. "From the past." Steve nibbled his lip before answering. 

"Not much." He looked at her like he was guilty. He then turned around and unzipped the bag he brought. He pulled out notebooks that he would write down anything he learned or remembered. "This is all I got so far." She opened the first page and immediately saw her name written at the top. It had bullet points that filled up the entire page and descriptions of memories or things she's told him. He had written her favorite color down, her dominant hand, how she pulls on her lip when she's confused about something. It was all things from the past that had come back to him. Sometimes he had a full-on dialogue of things that happened. One of the quotes were from a morning he had gone to wake her up. "I liked that morning especially." He said when he saw her eyes glance at the words. "It was one of the first times I saw you vulnerable but you didn't mind. It helped me know you were as comfortable with me as I was with you. It helped me know the love was mutual."

"I thought I made it clear I loved you before that morning." She looked up at him and he smiled. 

"Well, sometimes it's hard to tell between the death stares and you shooting at me." Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed with an amusing smile on her face. "I guess I did deserve those bullets though. Lorraine wasn't my proudest moment."

"No," She said sternly. "It was not." Peggy flipped the page and saw he was still writing, so far he had covered three pages, one and a half sheets. "I am glad you remember though."

"Why?" He smiled. "So I don't make the same mistake twice?"

"That and it also brings us a step closer to the old you." She closed his notebook and handed it back to him, her lips growing feverishly close to his. "But I'd keep this Steve's moves in bed. I'll be dreadfully weak in my knees for a few days." She smirked as he gulped heavily. After placing his notebook back, Steve leaned in next to her ear. 

"Maybe we'll be repeating the same process in a few days." He purred. 

"Hopefully somewhere nicer. Where we could ruffle up sheets and where I could see you topless."

He chuckled and tore his eyes away. "You can never get enough, can you?"

"I'm afraid not." She leaned her head on his shoulder. They moved so he made a little space between his legs for her to sit. He then put his backpack as a buffer so she wouldn't be sitting on the stone. She bent her knees as he laid his flat and their fingers laced together. He rested his chin on her shoulder and placed light kisses frequently. "So you belong to me, huh?" Peggy fought to push down her smile. 

"Forever and always." She pushed into his chest as he hugged her tighter. "I love you, Peggy." She teared up and a watery smile decorated her face. He had been the first to initiate it. 

"I love you too, darling." He took his hand away from hers and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively as he pulled her closer to bury his face in her hair. He was kissing her neck in a heated motion. "We can't, Steve." She knew what he wanted. "I know I said that last time, but now we really can't." He sighed heavily and stopped his ministrations. 

"You're no fun." He joked and she smiled. "When will we be alone next? I'm looking forward to next time."

"At least I know you didn't change. Needy as always." She jokingly scoffed. 

"Well, we have a few years to make up for." He had a point. She loved how much he wanted her right now. 

"That's true."

"And we won't know which day is our last." 

Peggy slapped his hand. "Don't talk like that."

He sighed. "I'm just stating facts, Peggy. We've always wondered what day we'd be separated. We never felt safe." It was silent for a few moments. 

"Steve, why don't you sleep?" She asked and he shifted. 

"Not tired." Peggy knew he was lying. 

"You're yawning says otherwise." He sighed. "What is it?"

"I... I get rebooted. Every time I fall asleep, I forget so I began writing things down. Every time I wake up and I see you, I feel like I know who you are, but I don't actually. I was scared that if I went to sleep, I'd start attacking everyone in here so I write things down in my notebooks so I can read them when I wake up." Peggy's heart broke. She didn't know he couldn't remember things every time he tried to catch a few winks. He wasn't complaining about anything and it kind of irked her because she needed to know what was going on inside his head. "The only good thing about it is that I get to fall in love with you again every single day."

"Okay, maybe I put too much emphasis on the 'sweet.' Tone it down a little, Romeo." They smiled. 

"I'm just speaking the truth." Peggy smiled wider, knowing her Steve was always so honest. Maybe he was resurfacing. "But you can't let me fall asleep, ever."

"Steven, that's unhealthy. You'll go completely insane." Steve understood the risks. He knew what it would be like: hell, to say the least. He would have illusions, hallucinations, basically become a minor schizophrenic. He didn't really mind though. Steve wanted to stay awake so she could get her Steve back. He also kind of missed himself too. 

"I want you to be happy. This me isn't really me like you said. I feel empty when I don't remember things. When I'm with you, I can actually _feel._ " Peggy's butterflies were flying happily in her stomach with exuberant speed. 

"And what is it that you feel?" She asked carefully. 

"Warm." He answered with the sincerest of voices. Peggy leaned into him more and he accepted her. She could have kissed the daylights out of him then but refrained from her instincts. She had much better control of what she wanted to do. "Home." Peggy couldn't handle her emotions any longer. She wriggled in his grasp to cup his jaw and clash her lips against his as a tear ran down her cheek. That's all she's ever wanted to hear and when things went rocky on the doomed radio conversation, she had wanted to say she loved him then, that she will always love him, and that she will never move on no matter how much she tried because he left such a big imprint on her. He had been her rock and when he returned, she remembered that every day could be their last. There were no games anymore because she was done playing. Peggy had confessed her feelings for Steve Rogers and he confessed the same to her. She was his and he was equally hers. They will always be, forever. 

Peggy had to compose herself. Yes, her lips were against the man she loves and yes, she will have to pull away soon, but Peggy had been a wreck for the last seventy years. Work was the top priority because nothing else really mattered. It was a distraction, and a good one because she still has her job. Coming back, he meant almost everything to her. She had totally devoted herself to be next to him, against him, anyway she could feel her darling beside her. Steve felt almost equally. He couldn't really emote things as broadly as before, but she knew what he felt. His eyes always told her that. Peggy wasn't a huge fan of blue eyes before she met him. It all happened by chance. 

They lay there in quiet bliss, just breathing in one another. They knew their feelings, they knew how much each other cared. It was hard but they'd get through it, not even a war could stop them. Steve will break through this, he has to. He's too stubborn not to and Peggy will help him along the way because she is his support. They will break through this. 

*

Peggy's watch has ended and so far it's been a restless night. They had to get going though because daylight was upon them. The said location was an hour away and they were already on schedule. Steve fell into step with her and they got into their car together with his guardian hanging on his arm. They chose not to put Steve in handcuffs and, considering last night, Peggy was thankful. He had to be escorted by a guardian though in case he ran away. Halfway through the ride, Steve's hand crept onto her leg and held her possessively. She smirked and moved his hand down. He squeezed her inner thigh and she began breathing deeply. He noticed this of course and smirked. He wanted to kiss her neck then, but their cover would have been blown. He resisted and clenched his jaw as she moved his hand higher up her leg. His fingers gently rubbing against the place she wanted him most. Peggy knew exactly what she was doing to him and was watching his reactions the entire time. Steve could take her right here, right now.   
"If you don't stop, we might have to find a storage closet somewhere." He whispered into her ear. She shivered and released his hand but he only put it back at a respectful distance. 

She realized that he was becoming more of her Steve for the past few hours. He had taken her words in for consideration, probably noted them somewhere in his journals, and applied that information. It was how a robot would work and Peggy didn't really like the idea of it but he was there. It really did feel like it was him, be it robot or not, the Steve inside of him was probably enjoying it too. Having what seemed like her Steve was a breath of fresh air. It was refreshing, to say the least. Sometimes, if he wasn't near or touching her, she'd just stare at him. Take in his features, reminisce past times, think about new scenarios. She had done this during the war, even at his funeral where she could look at the picture of him in front of the casket. They had buried an empty casket on his behalf. Peggy had dreaded every part of it because deep down she knew he was alive. She did not feel a disturbance within her, usually, two people who have a certain connection can feel things if something happens. It's not science, it's an attachment of souls, and Peggy was sure hers was more than upset to be separated. 

The car pulled up a mile away from the meeting place, parked beside a road where their targeted car should pass. Peggy and Bucky exited and climbed a ladder to the nearest rooftop where she'll be doing surveillance while Bucky, being one of the best snipers in SHIELD, had his weapon in sniper configuration. Peggy would be watching the road that everyone in the car neglected. They should be appearing in a black SUV with a certain license plate: D0CT06. Since Damien Kruger referred to himself as, 'The Doctor,' there was no doubt he'd have a different plate. It was all up to Peggy to search for the vehicle, read the license plate, and alert Natasha. 

Their team was compiled of Bucky Barnes - of which Steve has not noticed yet, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, Jim Rhodes, and other high-ranked agents. Natasha drove the car because she could aim and steer at the same time. Bucky sat beside her purposefully because they worked well as a team. They had before, when Bucky helped her escape in the Red Room, and especially now. Maria sat in the middle row between the two highly ranked agents, and Rhodey was Steve's guardian. They sat all the way in the back, probably not the best idea if he went berserk because he has a view of everyone's heads, but Peggy had enforced they trust him. 

"Just like old times, agent." Bucky glanced over and smiled softly. 

"Yes, but this time we aren't covered in mud, blood, or sweat. And of course, there isn't a red, white, and blue shield being flung across the field." He chuckled and shifted closer. 

"Do you think he'll ever be the same?" Peggy rubbed her lips together. 

"There's a chance. He's already acting like the Steve we knew, but he said every time he falls asleep, he doesn't remember a thing."

"If he doesn't remember, how does he know he reboots?" Peggy rolled her eyes at his snarky comment. 

"He writes it down, smart arse." She smirked. 

"Wow, and here I was thinking you were America's sweetheart." Peggy saw the SUV just down the road. 

"Far from it. SUV, eleven o'clock." Peggy saw Bucky hold his sniper tighter, ready to fire if need be. He was only there as a safety in case Kruger somehow saw their parked car. Peggy alerted Natasha and everyone in the car laid flat. Peggy even sunk down against the roof more. Bucky had his target in his sights as the car zoomed past them. 

"And the place should be right..." The car turned into a driveway, "There. Let's get moving, your majesty."

"Whatever you say, peasant." She snipped back as they slid down the rooftop ladder. Peggy and Buck reentered the car "I thought we were supposed to take him away before he got to his destination?"

"Well, if he makes the deal then goes missing, we can frame whomever he’s meeting with," Natasha said logically. "I wonder who he's meeting with..." Peggy exited the car with Bucky behind her. Natasha was appointed leader by Peggy for her strategic thinking and her specific skill set. And they were also very good friends. 

Peggy and Bucky rushed behind buildings and climbed on top of one diagonally from where Kruger went in. "Two floors, garage, and looks like there's a basement," Peggy announced, looking at the cellar doors beside the house.

"Any movement?" Bucky said while adjusting his scope. 

"Not yet." A few moments passed until she saw Kruger walk onto the second floor of the house with a hostage in hand. The hostage was a man wearing a light blue button-down and khaki pants with a black bag over his head. His hands were tied behind his back but he wasn't struggling. Maybe they told him not to or maybe he was threatened if he did. "Second floor, one hostage." Bucky aimed his sniper accordingly. "Hold your fire, Barnes. We can't risk his life."

"I'm not gonna, I'm just ready if he does." He shifted closer to his sniper until he pulled back completely, dazed in his own mind. Peggy watched him. 

"What's wrong?" He took a minute before answering. 

"I...I remember this. That room... I was taken to one just like it before they turned me into... into this.” Bucky looked at his metal arm. “They're gonna turn that man into another soldier." Bucky stood from his position and jumped off the roof to the concrete. Peggy picked up the radio. 

"Barnes has gone AWOL. He's going to the building by himself."

"What! Why?" Natasha asked frantically. 

"There's a hostage and Bucky thinks he's going to be turned into a soldier. He doesn't want anyone to suffer what he went through." Bucky stormed through the front door, taking out two guards with his silenced pistol. 

"Damn it, James..." Natasha mumbled and exited the car along with Maria and Rhodey. The two agents were stuck in the car with Steve, looking like they were trapped with a serial killer. Peggy slid down the ladder and stormed into the house. She saw bodies of freshly-shot HYDRA agents. She went upstairs to find the rest of the team extracting the hostage, who was very much alive, and Damien Kruger. The man he was speaking with was also taken. The team is going to take Kruger's car with their own because there are a few more passengers. 

"What's your name?" Peggy asked the hostage. 

"Joel... Joel Davidson..." He said worriedly. "Please don't hurt me! I have a wife and two kids at home! Please..." He begged. They noticed he had a Russian accent. 

"Don't worry, Joel. We have no intention of harming you. We're just trynna take you home. Is it far or are you local?" Bucky asked. 

"I live just down the road." They nodded and said their goodbyes. Peggy looked around. 

"Where's Steve?" Natasha instantly smirked. 

"He's in the car waiting for you with rose petals lined up to the door." Peggy rolled her eyes and slapped Natasha's shoulder. 

"I hate you," Peggy said while trying to hold back her smile. 

"Get in line, Carter." Natasha laughed. 

The team left and went to the car. Peggy didn't go in the car Steve was in because she was needed in the other. Bucky drove her and the prisoners were in the back with their hands cuffed. Peggy had her pistol cocked as they drove back to the Quinjet. 

"Why don't we just stay in Russia?" Bucky asked with a smile on his face. 

"Because we need to put them in SHIELD prison."

"They're just gonna kill them anyway, why not do it sooner?" Peggy knew this game. It was how they freaked out the prisoners so it was easier to get the answers when interrogating them. 

"Because you know Nick likes to do it and besides, we can't do what we did last time," Peggy smirked. 

"Those guys said they like the water." She heard Kruger's breath hitch and Peggy kept in her laughter. She really shouldn't be laughing now but Peggy has always had a dark sense of humor. The car pulled up to the jet and as Bucky took the arm of one of the prisoners, he thought of something that would scare them even more. "Hey, Steve!"

The American Soldier quickly ran over with his eyes on Peggy. He stood next to Bucky though with his hands behind his back. Steve did not recognize Bucky. Not yet anyway. The two prisoners looked up at him and began cursing, saying he was a traitor. This infuriated Peggy because he was more of a prisoner. They imprisoned him within his own mind, not getting to choose anything. Her fist clenched and she bit the inside of her cheek. Steve noticed and gave her sympathetic eyes. 

"You wanna take care of these punks?" Steve smiled and Bucky slapped his back. 

"You read my mind.” Steve crouched down beside Kruger, smiled, and punched him hard enough to be knocked out. He did the same to the other man. “Say, what was your name again?” 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, crushed. “Bucky. My name is Bucky.” Steve’s eye flickered with recognition then guilt. “Don’t worry about it, Rogers. We’ll work on it later.” 

Bucky walked away with an approving smile and Steve walked to Peggy. "Agent Carter."

They locked eyes and it felt like she was back in the forties. "Still tired?"

"Yeah." He said as he fought off a yawn. 

"You should really get some rest. I'll remind you to read your journal when you wake." He looked down shyly. 

"Will you stay with me?" He asked. "I get... nightmares. I think I'd rather wake up to someone I feel comfortable with." Peggy blushed and smiled. 

"Of course, Steve. I wouldn't leave you." Everyone packed into the Quinjet for the night while the prisoners were put in the cargo slot on the bottom of the jet. Steve went and sat down while Peggy took the seat next to him and Bucky was across. "Don't worry. I'll be right here if you wake up." She reassured him. Steve looked deeply into her eyes after taking her hand in his. 

"I love you, Peggy." He said softly. Steve leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling away and meeting her eyes again. 

"I love you too, Steve." She breathed, trying to keep her tears inside. "Would you mind if I went through your journals while you're sleeping?" He smirked. 

"Of course. I know you wouldn't have stayed out of them anyhow."

"Oh, because you know me so well." She rolled her eyes with an amusing smile. 

"Probably more than you think I do." He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips gently against hers. Peggy heard Natasha whistle behind her so she gave her the finger while their lips were still connected. Steve's hand, the one closest to the back of the chair and well hid for anyone that may be watching, found her hip. He pressed gently as his tongue entered between her eager open lips. She smirked and pulled back. 

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Mr. Rogers." Steve laughed, he knew it was from a past conversation they've had. He had written the dialogue for that down. 

"Yes, ma'am." He had sat back in his chair. 

"Now get some rest. I'll be here when you wake." He nodded and dozed off. Peggy called for him quietly to check if he's really asleep. His pulse was quiet and his breathing slowed, he was definitely asleep. Peggy looked over to Bucky who was watching his best friend. 

"We might want to tie him down because if he wakes, the only thing he's going to remember is that you're his target." Peggy sighed and nodded reluctantly. He was right and she hated that. Rhodey brought over handcuffs that she clasped his hands into. They were also under the armrest of the chair so he couldn't stand even if he wanted to. 

"Bucky, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Peggy rubbed her lips together, fearing that she would offend him in some way. 

"When you were brainwashed..." Peggy glanced up to see how he'd react but Bucky sat there with the same wholehearted expression as before. She could tell he was concerned for her and his friend. "Did you reboot whenever you woke up?"

"Honestly? I don't know. It was a long time ago and I didn't write things down so even if I was, I have no recollection of it. I'm not as smart as he is. If I did lose memory, you'd have to ask... nevermind." Peggy tilted her head curiously. 

"Ask who?" Bucky shook his head. 

"Forget it."

"Bucky." She said sternly and cocked her eyebrow. He sighed. 

"I was going to say Howard, but... ya know." Peggy nodded sadly. Howard had died in the nineties from a car crash along with his wife. Well, that was what was reported anyways. "He was the only guy who worked on my brain to fix me. Maybe he wrote it down somewhere?" Peggy snapped her fingers. 

"Do you know where he took you?" He shook his head. "Maybe Tony knows."

"Peg, I don't think that's..." She was already up on her feet and walking towards Natasha. 

"Can we get in touch with Tony?" Nat nodded. 

"'Course. Why?"

"I think I know how to help Steve break through his brainwashing." Natasha wasted no time in typing away and connecting with Tony. 

"Tony!" Peggy said. 

"What do you want?" He asked unamused. 

"I think I know how to get Steve out of his brainwashing."

"Great, what does that have to do with me?" Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"Did Howard have any hidden labs that you know of?" Tony took a moment and Peggy wasn't sure if he was thinking or the mention of his father that did it. 

"Come to think of it, he had a lab in Maryland. It was hidden in the countryside in a bunker. I could show you but I'm busy right now."

"Doing what?" Peggy had curiosity. Always curious about something. It was in her nature. Peggy smiled mischievously when he hadn't answered. "Tell Pepper I said hi." She hung up. 

"How did you know he was with Pepper?" Natasha asked. 

"He has been for the past few weeks. It's almost like an obsession." Natasha laughed with Peggy and Rhodey. 

"If only people will actually admit to being in love." Her eyes had sadness but she was smiling. Peggy followed her eyes and saw Natasha was glancing at Bucky when she said that. Peggy guessed that Nat had strong feelings for him and Bucky's feelings were mutual, but he hadn't mentioned it yet. It was similar to her and Steve. Neither of them confessed their love for each other, she desperately wished they had after his passing. But they both knew the candle they held for one another and it had been mutual. 

Peggy walked back to Bucky and Steve. She looked at Steve who was passed out with his head slumped against the side and his hand placed on the arm rest. Peggy laced her fingers with his hand and looked to Bucky who seemed to be smirking at the love she held for his best friend. 

"I guess some things never change." He smiled. "You know, out of all the girls I've hooked Steve up with, he actually only fell for you."

"Maybe it's because you didn't set him up with me and it was all on his own." She wryly smiled. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"You still love the punk, huh?" Peggy bit her lip and nodded. 

"It's been decades and my love for him has never faded. Even when I thought he was dead for a time, I still loved him." Bucky nodded approvingly. 

"When was the wedding?" He had a crooked smile when he noticed the ring on her finger.

"We had one set for January 15 a while ago. I suppose the date still stands." Peggy twirled the ring around her finger. "Or whenever he remembers the bride." She laughed dryly.

"Just be gentle with him, Carter. He's--"

" _Bucky._ " She interrupted. "I love him, I know how he is."

"Right." He chuckled at his own fault. "Like I said, he's the smart one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO


	7. Heated Passion

Hours later, the Quinjet landed on Stark Tower's helicopter pad. They all exited with Bucky and Peggy carrying Steve on their shoulders. The memory brought back times when they did this on the battlefield. A young, reckless, and hopeful Steve chucking his shield at incoming Hydra soldiers while protecting Peggy, Bucky, the Howling Commandos, and the rest of the American soldiers. Sometimes he'd get wounded and Peggy and Bucky had to carry him to a safe zone. It happened more than he'd like to admit if he remembered. 

"No, no, no, get him in a cell. I'll be damned if he dirties Pepper's couch." Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"You know, you're obsession is getting annoying." She groaned and carried Steve to the elevator. 

"I'm not... _obsessed_ ," Tony said unconvincingly as he crossed his arms. 

"Yes, you are," Peggy said just as the elevator door shut and they descended to the cells. The guards opened the back of a cell and Bucky set him down on the bed, putting his notebooks beside him. 

"Don’t do anything stupid ‘til I get back, punk," Bucky whispered and walked out of the cell. Peggy crouched beside his head and kissed his temple. 

"I'll stay with you, darling. I promised... do you remember?" She asked softly and rested her forehead on his head. "I won't leave you again." She placed gentle kisses along his jaw and cheek. "Can't get rid of me that easy." 

Peggy sat down and leaned her back on his bed. She opened one of his notebooks and began reading his neat handwriting. He described her beautifully, describing the waves in her hair, the natural blush in her cheeks, her scarlet lips, the way she walks, the curves in her sides, and her eyes. The way he described her eyes was as if he had seen the world for the first time. Beautifully brown with a hint of gold that represented her wildness and confidence. He wrote something that he thought of while they were laying in bed together, just staring. 

_"Why do you think we stare at each other like this?" Peggy asked with a small giggle._

_"I think we both get captivated by the color. Either that or you think I'm dreamy." He chuckled as Peggy slapped his chest._

_"I know why I like your eyes. They're so... you. They're strong and innocent at the same time. I've never really been a fan of blue eyes until I met you." He rolled his eyes._

_"You do think I'm dreamy!" She giggled and snuggled closer._

_"Maybe just a little bit." He kissed her forehead and met her gaze again. "The only thing I don't understand is why you're so fascinated by mine. Brown is such a boring color." He frowned._

_"No, it's not." He brushed a curl behind her ear. "It's you."_

She smiled as she reminisced the old times. In his notebook, he wrote, _Brown was never my favorite color. I liked orange, but when she stepped into my life, I had never seen such a fascinating color. It was her. The small golden streaks that ran across her iris was her curiosity and the brown was her armor. No one ever got past that armor except me._ Peggy smiled, knowing fully that he was indeed correct. Steve Rogers had broken down that impenetrable wall where she held her vulnerability. The wall was built when her brother Michael died. He knew what she was thinking all the time by just one glance. Sometimes it scared her how much he noticed. 

Steve wrote her favorite color: red. The lipstick, the nail polish, her heels, it was all red. Whatever she could have that was scarlet, she would wear but sometimes it was against regulation. Peggy doubted they had a conversation about their favorite colors, he must have found out. She knew he had given her a red rose and Peggy never thought about how he had acquired it. She read about the dance he promised her and the whole dialogue of the pub. Then he wrote how he walked her home. Steve tried to describe the dress she wore that night. Scarlet, v-neck, dropped to her knees, red heels, her sleeves that went just past her elbows, the gold necklace she wore that Michael had given to her, her hair that flowed so beautifully he couldn't breathe, her flawless makeup that she doesn't even need to have beauty, the way she spoke to him. Peggy remembers it as if it happened last night. She went to make a statement, to discreetly tell him she loves him, and to promise that dance. He had been excruciatingly quiet during their encounter because, as Steve wrote, _It felt as if there was cotton in my throat._

Peggy flipped pages, hoping to get to what he had written down about their mission, wondering if he had written about their intimacy. She flipped one last page and her eyes landed on a whole paragraph about the encounter. It didn't describe what he physically felt, but what it meant to him emotionally. He had yearned for love while being an assassin. He had had no partners or anyone that particularly interested him. Steve felt the passion she had for him and that brought out the love he still had for her. With or without the sex, Steve was learning to love again. 

She found herself smiling as she closed the notebook and placed it on top of the rest. She shifted upwards to sit on the edge of the bed. She took his hand in hers and caressed him with her thumb. His hand still felt warm. She leaned down, a centimeter from his lips. "We'll work this out, darling. We always find a way." She pressed her lips against his. For a second, just a second, she thought his hand had grabbed hers briefly. Peggy thought it was all an illusion until it happened again. Harder this time. 

She took her lips away and looked at him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around until he saw her. His target. 

His eyes widened and fear struck Peggy. "Steve." She called his name as calmly as she could as he tried to stand but was pulled back by the handcuffs. "Do you know who I am?"

"Peggy Carter." He said through gritted teeth. Guards ran to her with guns cocked, but she put her hand up for them to stop. 

"Do I look the least bit familiar to you? On a personal level?" He looked intensely at her and sat up on his bed. His eyes softened a bit with small recognition but went back to an animalistic state. "Read the notebooks." He just looked at her. "That wasn't a choice." She said sternly and walked out. 

Peggy was going to go see Tony while Steve was reading. Hopefully, when she comes back, he'll soften a bit. She met with him in his lab, working with Bruce on one of his Iron Man suits. "Tony."

"Auntie. What brings you to my playground?" He said casually as she walked over. 

"Your father's secret lab." She breathed and leaned on his counter with her other hand on her hip. He stopped working as she mentioned his father. 

"Right. Maryland." He pulled up a map with coordinates of the area. "It's a thirty-acre plantation called Stork Farms. He thought it was clever because the one letter was switched." He said darkly. "The bunker door is actually a hidden elevator in a barn about midway through the entire plantation."

"Why did he invest in farmland?"

"Richest man that deals with technology investing in farming sounds as believable as Captain America coming back as a weapon for Hydra." Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks." She said darkly and went to Rhodey. "I have the plans for the attack we'll set up a small team for tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Bringing Rogers again?" She nodded. "So far that’s Bucky, Natasha, Maria, you, me, and Steve." 

"Sounds good." They agreed and Peggy took the elevator down to the cells. She was hoping he finished reading and had realized who she was. She turned the corner and saw him standing in the center of the cell, a blank expression on his face as he now stood freely in his cell.

"Open the door." She demanded as she walked behind the cell. It was soon opened and Peggy walked in. "Steve… is that you?" He looked at her blankly. She walked to him cautiously and placed her hand on his chest. His heart was beating fast and she watched the softness of his eyes change to instant rage. Fear struck her as he grabbed her wrists and slammed her back on the cell wall. He held her hands above her head, he was in control. Peggy had a straight face the entire time as guards walked in. "Don't!" She yelled at the soldiers. She was breathing heavy due to the impact she had just taken. Steve watched her as he breathed like an animal. His eyes showing a predator trait. 

Peggy felt terror but didn't let it show. She stared intently into his eyes and he stared back with the same intensity. "Leave us. Close the door." Peggy needed the guards posing no threat so he could feel safe. 

"But-" One of them objected until Rhodey came over. 

"She knows what she's doing." He explained and the soldiers closed the door. They locked it and stood there, waiting for her scream as a queue. 

"Release me," Peggy said to him. He didn't move. "That was an order." She said wisely and he slowly dropped her. Steve took a few steps back but kept his eyes locked on her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to remember or if he was trying to forget, but that anger in his eyes limited her movements. "Did you read the books?"

"How do I know it's not a trap?" Peggy rubbed her lips together. 

"Does it feel like one?" He went silent and the muscles in his arms relaxed a bit. "Look, we aren't in the best of situations but you need to listen to me."

"Why?" He asked like he was offended. "I was told you're a monster."

"Have I caused you any pain?" He went silent again and exhaled through his nose. "You need to listen to me. I'm not asking for trust. I think it will come quite easy for you to rust me all on your own." He looked at her blankly, he was going to listen. "You've read the pages, you've seen how I approached you when I first walked in, do you see the love in my eyes as I'm speaking to you? Or are you completely oblivious as to what love is? Do you believe the things you read?"

"I’m deciding."

"Do I look the least bit familiar?" Steve approached a step closer with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes roamed her body and Peggy shifted uncomfortably. She likes when Steve takes in her full beauty but not this... _beast._

"Eyes... your eyes." Peggy nodded. She noticed that he always recognized them first. Telling by what he had written, he thought it was the most fascinating thing. "You aren’t what they told me you were.” He paused. “Who... are you?" 

That question. It hit her every time like a train. Peggy felt her heart stop as soon as those three words left his mouth, similar to the first time he had confessed his love for her. It's always three words to make her completely stop. Depending on what the three words were depended on which Steve he was: the real or the manipulated. Peggy decided to finish that question with the same response she had given him before. 

"You tell me." Peggy arched her brow. He squinted his eyes and recognition flowed through his body. He felt shivers, his body numb. Peggy saw the softness return and all of his muscles relaxed. He looked at her as if he hasn't seen her in centuries. It actually made her whole body tingle. 

"Peggy..." He mumbled quietly. She smiled and placed her hand on his chest. 

"Hello, Steve." She whispered. "What do you remember now?" Peggy asked softly. He stood straight as his eyes scattered all over the room in an attempt to recapture his memories. When his eyes settled on one point and his breathing slowed, he glanced back at Peggy. 

"Everything in that book." She smiled approvingly. 

"Good." Peggy motioned for the guards to leave and give her privacy, luckily they had no intention of getting a heel up the ass. She slid her hand up his chest, across his collarbones, and finally to his shoulders. "What do you remember from the last mission?" Her voice low. Steve looked to the ceiling for the answer and a smirk grew. 

"Thought we were supposed to keep that quiet?" 

"We were never quiet lovers." She smirked and his hands found her waist. Her body shivered under his touch as she took a peek at his pink lips. Steve backed her up into the wall, softer than the last and his eyes hungry for her. Her breath hitched at his forwardness but she couldn't resist him either. Peggy lifted her leg to his hip as his fingers traced lightly down her thigh, the other hand gripped to her waist. His lips met the skin covering her pulse and he kissed her gently. "Steve," She pleasantly sighed. "We can't do this now." He moved off of her, already missing her warmth while she was missing the hand on her waist. Peggy saw the disappointed look on his face and his pouty lips. She gave a sympathetic smile and cupped his cheeks. "We can later, my darling. Right now we have work to do." She whispered. 

Steve nodded reluctantly. Peggy saw the disappointment he had, he wanted to feel the love again. The kind of love they had on the last mission. She wanted it too, but they need to get working on the leader of the Supreme Soldier Project and fixing Steve's memory problems. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was longer than she had anticipated but Steve was a needy man and Peggy wanted to give him everything he had ever needed. "We will make love soon, my darling. I expect tonight." She smiled and patted his chest. 

"I love you, Peggy." She smiled wider. 

"I know, love." She tugged his wrist so he would know to follow. "Come on." Peggy knocked on the cell door and it was opened in seconds. She dragged him out of the room to Rhodey so he could be escorted to the conference room. There, they would inspect locations for their next target after Peggy interrogates Kruger and Natasha interrogates the older man. Peggy entered the room with Kruger already seated and looking as smug as ever. "Mr. Kruger. How are we this evening?"

He stayed silent and looked at her like he wanted to strangle her. She cleared her throat as she sat across from him. "Fine. Let's get right down to business then, shall we?" He stayed silent again. "They call you The Doctor, correct?" Peggy realized she wasn't going to get anything out of him. "Alright then." She sighed and stood up to round the table. "I don't want to do this." Peggy took out her revolver - one she uses to scare the prisoners.

"You're not going to shoot me. You can't." He watched her, hiding all fear. 

"We'll see if you're lucky because, don't forget, we have your boss in the other room." Peggy pulled out one bullet and the prisoner saw she put it in. The only thing is, she didn't. The gun was empty as Peggy put the barrel where his legs parted. "They call you The Doctor, correct?" He began breathing heavy. "You have two options Mr. Kruger: answer or you'll have to sustain injuries physically towards your manhood." Peggy gave him a few seconds to answer. Complete silence. "Alright then." She pulled the trigger and the gun clicked. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Lucky man."

"Are you fucking insane?" He raised his voice as the veins in his neck showed. His accent showing thick. Peggy rolled the chamber again. "No! No! Don't pull it again!"

"What do they call you?"

"The Doctor! They call me The Doctor!" He shouted. 

"Do you have any patients at the moment?" He grinned his teeth. 

"No. I took that man so he could become one of my patients. I was going to experiment on him." He was breathing frantically. 

"Obviously you know about supreme soldiers, The Winter Soldier, The American Soldier, you know about but who created them?" The man was silent for a moment. 

"I don't know." He said calmly and Peggy was unconvinced. She pulled back the hammer of the revolver and pulled the trigger. "I don't know! I swear!"

"Fine. Who is the highest ranked person you know of?" He thought for a moment. 

"I'd rather die than tell you." Peggy looked at him with a blank expression. 

"Alright." Peggy walked out of the room and the man relaxed. He thought he was done for the day. _Thought._ Peggy walked back in with a smile. "Mr. Kruger, I have someone you might like to see. An old friend actually." Steve walked in and he fidgeted in his seat. The man feared him. Peggy leaned up to Steve's ear, her lips unintentionally grazing against his lobe. Her fingers pressing a warming touch just under his jaw. "Shove the table to the other side of the room to scare him." She whispered. He nodded approvingly. "So, Mr. Kruger," Steve leaned on the table while staring at Damien. "The man you didn't dare to give up?"

"What? You can't get it out of me so you bring a man to fight your battles?" Peggy leaned against the wall and smirked. 

"Seeing how he's under my control when you're clearly frightened of him, I think it's a good strategical move. Answer the question." The man was silent and Steve threw the table to the other side of the wall and slammed his hands on Kruger's armrests. His face close to his with anger in his eyes. 

"Fine! Fine! Baston! Jacque Baston! He's a General in my division."

"What is your division?"

"It's called the Weapon Division. We create people as weapons to see who will be the most destructive and who is least likely to feel emotions. It makes it easier to kill if you can't feel anything." Peggy nodded and smiled mischievously. 

"Well, thank you, Mr. Kruger, for your... cooperation." Peggy turned to walk out the door. "Come on, Steve." Steve pushed Kruger's chair over so he was now laying on his back and followed Peggy out. 

"Was that good?" Steve was asking for her approval. 

"Very." She said over her shoulder. "Now, we have to check with Natasha's guy to see what she found out." They walked a few doors down the corridor and walked into the viewing room for Natasha. No one else was in there. 

Peggy leaned on a small podium and watched the interrogation. It was going well, she and Natasha were very good at getting information out of people. Her eyes were glued to the room while Steve's were glued to her. He walked up slowly behind her and wrapped his hands around her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she brought her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. Peggy's eyes were still glued to the room. "What are you thinking about?" His voice was scratchy. 

"How to fix you." She said and Steve squeezed her. Peggy wiggled around in his arms to face him. She cupped his jaw and looked into his eyes. "We think Tony's father has plans that could help your memory issues."

"Who's Tony?" He tilted his head slightly. 

"You'll know soon enough. He doesn't really like you." She sighed. 

"Why?" He chuckled. 

"He doesn't see you as a victim." She confirmed and slid both of her hands up his chest and back down again. He shivered when her palms pressed against his torso. "I'm his aunt by the way."

"What?" He said, completely shocked. 

"Do you remember Howard?" He nodded. "Tony is his son." Peggy grinned at his obviously confused expression. The wrinkles in his forehead showed as his brows furrowed. 

"I gotta meet this kid." He laughed. Peggy splayed her hands out on his pecs and took a deep breath. Steve noticed her countenance. Her expression turned back to an unamused and upset look. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. 

"Whatever moment we have..." She sighed. "You're not going to remember."

"I can try and write it down. I remember all of yesterday. You just need to help me jog my memory and tell me to read my notebooks and answer any questions I might have. It'll all work out." He gave her his winning smile. A smile that can only be described as that and Peggy was melting in his arms. 

"I love you." She sighed and hugged his torso. She snuggled in close to his chest as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

"I know." He kissed her hair, her forehead, and she moved her head up so he could kiss her nose and finally rest his head against hers. "We'll get through this I promise." He whispered before taking his lips to hers. Peggy smirked and moved her hands to his chest again. Steve took her left hand and caressed it until he stopped moving. He pulled his lips apart with an audible pop. "January 15." He mumbled. 

"What about it?" Peggy knew the date. How could she forget? He brought her hand into view and saw the beautiful ring he had given to her all those years ago. It was his mother's.

"January 15." He whispered. "Our wedding." He grinned happily until it faded a few seconds after. "It didn't happen, did it?"

"No." She said softly and shook her head. "You were already captured by then but it can still happen." She said hopefully and bounced on her heel. 

"Good because I look forward to seeing you walk down the aisle." He smirked. Peggy just stared at him, smiling and saying things that don't need words to be expressed. He understood. Steve bent down and kissed her hard. She accepted it gladly as the kiss became heated and his hands were grasping her waist firmly. Steve picked her up effortlessly and placed her on the podium, steeper than he had originally thought. Peggy had no chance but to slide into his groin, but Steve didn't seem to mind, he seemed happy she had to be close to him. Her legs wrapped possessively around his waist and she pulled him closer to her hips. He shifted and to Peggy's demise, he shifted in the most satisfying movement she could feel with so many layers of clothing on. A soft moan was let out and dissipated somewhere into his mouth. He smirked and moved his lips down to her cheek, jaw, and neck: her weak spots. She held him there by the nape of his neck and he obliged gladly. 

"We should probably relocate seeing how this is a public room." She said with a throaty voice. He growled on her skin and dropped her from the podium. 

"Lead the way." He breathed. She took his hand in hers and went to the elevator where he proceeded to touch her lovingly. They separated once the elevator doors opened again and she walked him to her apartment. Peggy closed the door and locked it. 

Steve took her waist and lifted her up to the wall where she proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him into her hips. He groaned as his breath hitched when she moved her fingers to his hair. Peggy smirked, knowing what she does to him, as he moved her away and dropped her on the bed. She gasped as he climbed on top of her like an animal claiming what's his. Peggy didn't mind though. She enjoys when he tries to take control, especially in the bedroom. Lips on lips, skin on skin, rapid heartbeats under tender kisses, they haven't even undressed yet. 

Steve pulled his shirt over his head and began undoing her buttons rapidly while his lips were kissing hungrily on hers. Her fingers, tangled in his hair, grabbed a few strands angrily and pulled his head down more. He smirked and tried his best to keep up. Peggy had waited years, she wasn't going to let him gently kiss her. Steve grabbed her thigh and spread one apart, enough for him to get between. She tilted her hips upward and rubbed against him as he groaned. Peggy took her lips away and smiled up at him. 

"Fuck me." She whispered and he paused. "Steve, this may be the only time I say that. I'd take this chance." His breath hitched and his lips quirked up into a smirk. 

"I love you so fucking much." He was attacking her red, swollen lips again. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and pulled down. Her jeans were now scattered among the other clothes. Both of them were sucking at each other's throats while trying desperately to show their love. 

Finally, he pushed into her. She chomped on her bottom lip and took deep breaths. He began rocking slowly, so she could get used to him. After a few seconds, she nodded and they began. The pace picked up and Steve covered her mouth with his plump lips. She bit down on the bottom one as her orgasm was coming up blindingly quick. Steve was close too and if she even- _there it was._ She was clawing at his back and her nails were pressing increasingly hard into his shoulder blades. Her toes were curling and the sheets were wrapped tightly into his fists. Peggy's walls clenched around Steve and he came hard. She hissed his name over and over until she could finally catch her breath. 

"How does your lipstick still stay on?" He mumbled against her skin. She giggled and put her lips to his ear. 

"Believe it or not, it's been improved over the years." He sucked hard on her skin, leaving the deepest love bite he could. What Peggy didn't know was that Steve was doing it for a reason. If he did fall asleep, he was counting on looking at the bite and remembering. 

"Rude." He said against her jaw. 

"When have you known me to be nice?" She countered as he pulled back.

"I know you to be sarcastically mean, but never actually mean." He said as he rolled on to his back next to her. She stared up at the ceiling while he just looked at her. "Well, not towards me anyways."

"I think the time when I shot at you has created a void in your skull. Do you not remember that?" She laughed lightly. 

"You were jealous! That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does." She argued. 

"I'd hate to see how Lorraine ended up." He looked at her. 

"Well, I didn't shoot at her but I wasn't a hundred percent kind."

_Peggy was walking down the hall with a huge file in her hand when an anxious blonde fell into step with her. She sighed and cursed in her head when she realized the young blonde had just been kissing Steve. They weren't technically in a relationship, her and him. It had been a crush and she had only kissed his cheek once, but the display she saw today bothered her. She wasn't sure why, but it did._

_"Agent Carter." Lorraine addressed as she twiddled her thumbs. Obviously, she was nervous._

_"Private Lorraine." Peggy said as if she had a blade in her hand and was ready to strike. She hadn't even looked her way and Lorraine has never felt more threatened._

_"For what you saw before--"_

_"I didn't see anything." She interrupted with an obvious anger in her tone._

_"Well, for what you didn't see, I wanted to apologize and hopefully... convince you to not get me fired." She stopped. Peggy couldn't take it anymore, she'd slap her but there are people nearby._

_"Get you fired? Private, we're in war, there's nothing to fear." Peggy practiced a smile and rubbed Lorraine's arm. Lorraine looked relieved as she sighed. "Except for the endless amounts of ammunition and weapons surrounding us at all times." Peggy reached behind her and pulled out her personal pistol kept between her tucked in shirt and skirt. It was a wonder how it went unnoticed. "And this little guy I keep with me at all times. Good for close range and far." Lorraine's eyes widened._

_"Agent Carter, I didn't know you and Captain Rogers were-"_

_"We're not." Peggy tucked the gun back into her holster. "And if you ever feel so inclined to thank the Captain, be sure to do it behind closed doors." Lorraine nodded, eager to get out as fast as possible. Maybe she could throw a curveball._

_"I wasn't thanking the Captain. He came on to me." She hesitated but the sentence went over easy._

_"Did he now?" Peggy said. Hurt and taken aback, she was ready to reach for her gun again._

_"You might want to talk to him too." Lorraine said._

_"Oh, I'm sure there will be much more than talking." Peggy began walking away then looked over her shoulder to Lorraine. "And don't forget, Private, I'm always locked and loaded."_

"What did you do?" He chuckled. 

"Threatened her with a gun," Peggy said nonchalantly. 

"Damn. Now I know to never get you angry around weapons." He chuckled and Peggy slapped his chest. 

"Hey." She laughed and snuggled against him. "I love you, Steve." She sighed. 

"I love you too." He took his eyes to hers and rolled on top of her. They began kissing again as Peggy wrapped her legs around his hips while the ball of her foot pushed into his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one I'm posting for today.


	8. More Intelligence to Add

They made love over and over again until night. Even though people were searching for them, they put the pieces together and gave them privacy for their sake. They understood the longing they had for each other, that's why Peggy stuck to work for decades. It's been the only thing keeping her distracted and even though she looks like she's still twenty-two, they take her seriously. One of the employees gave word on what happens when she raises her brow… it’s not good.

Steve had his body wrapped around Peggy as she was quietly dozing off. Then she remembered. Her eyes opened wide as Peggy listened to his breathing. It was slowed like he was sleeping. She rolled over to see his eyes shut and his chest going up and down slowly. “Steve.” She said with her voice slightly raised as she began shaking his shoulders. “Steve!” Peggy cried again.

“What? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” His eyes opened and he looked at the concern written all over her face. He was still the same before he went to sleep. Why?

“You fell asleep.” Her voice wobbled. Steve’s mouth opened as if to say something but then he closed it and pulled her tighter.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Calling her by her favorite nickname already made up for most of it.

“Wait,” She pulled back and looked at him directly in the eyes. “Why aren’t you attacking me?”

“I… I don’t know.” He shrugged then she got out of bed, throwing his pants at him.

“Get dressed, we’re going to Tony.” 

“It’s the middle of the night, don’t you think we should--” She threw his shirt at him.

“No.” Steve was dressed and put his shoes on while she paced back and forth, pinching her bottom lip.

“You used to do that when you were confused.” He said as he stood.

“Do what?”

“Pinch your lip. You used to do it during meetings all the time.” His hands wrapped around her waist as she took a deep breath.

“What else did I used to do?” Peggy was testing him. What else did he remember?

“You are not a morning person unless I’m waking you up. You can apply your lipstick without a mirror. Your favorite color is red. You’re right-handed. Your mom’s name is Amanda, your dad is Harrison, your brother’s name is Michael. Your birthday is April 9, 1921, and you lied on your enlistment form.” Steve spoke softly and Peggy was smiling again. Even remembering the unnecessary things made a difference.

“Come on.” She said, breaking the tension and pulling on his sleeve, she couldn’t risk this being a distraction. He remembers and he was asleep so obviously, something was wrong. They walked out of the room and towards the elevator. The machine moved down, towards Tony’s lab.

“Oh, and one more thing.” He looked in her direction as she was focused on the floor numbers. “You’re stubborn.” Peggy turned to him with her jaw dropped to act like she was offended.

“I see you’re still a jerk.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“If you want the old me back, you’re gonna have to deal with the old me actually being back.” Peggy nudged him with her shoulder as he chuckled. The elevator doors opened and they walked to Tony’s lab. He seemed to be wide awake and drinking coffee with Natasha.

“Oh my god, they left the bedroom,” Tony smirked into his coffee.

“Huh,” Natasha said as she turned her head to them. “Run out of protection?”

“I hate you both.” She shook her head and walked to the desk they were sitting at. “Steve, this is Tony and Natasha.” He waved awkwardly as he walked over to Peggy. “Can I speak to you in private?” Tony eyed her curiously before leaving the room with her and going into her office that was around the corner.

“What’s up?” Tony’s hands were stuffed in his pockets.

“Steve fell asleep.” He shrugged. 

“And?”

“Are you always an idiot or do you just act this way?” Peggy had her hands on her hips as she looked intimidating at him.

“Little bit of both. So what? He fell asleep. What’s the big deal?”

“Every time he falls asleep, he turns back into the American Soldier that tries to hurt me and anyone in his path. When he woke up, he remembered everything from before.” She paced around the room while trying to make sense of it.

“Maybe he’s just coming to terms with who he was.” He shrugged again.

“No, it’s not how his brain works.” She confirmed and pulled on her bottom lip as she stared at one piece of the floor beneath her. “Maybe it has something to do with the phases of sleep.”

“We’ll figure out tomorrow, right now, focus on sleep. Well, he shouldn’t.” Peggy shot daggers at Tony as she walked out of the room and back to the lab.

“Come on, Steve. We have to rest for tomorrow’s mission.” Peggy called.

“I’m sure there won’t be much resting going on,” Natasha muttered under her breath loud enough for Peggy to hear. She punched her shoulder as Steve turned to Tony.

“Has anyone told you you look exactly like your father?” Steve pointed with a smile as Tony’s face dropped.

“How do you know who Howard is?” Howard was well known in the forties, but even someone who lost their memory wouldn’t remember such a small detail as that unless he knew him personally. Peggy clenched her jaw.

“I used to work with him in the war.” Steve slid his hand back into his pocket as he looked at Tony’s confused face. “Am I missing somethin’?”

“I think I am.” Tony clenched his jaw and stared at Steve. “What did you work with him on?”

“I… I don’t- Peggy?” Steve couldn’t remember. Tony rounded his desk.

“He gave you a shield, didn’t he?” His voice was slightly raised.

“A shield-” Tony took a step forward.

“You’re Captain America.” Steve tilted his head and opened his mouth in confusion.

Tony walked a few steps backward, trying to resist himself from attacking Steve in front of Peggy. “Who’s-”

“God, I hated you.” He interrupted. Steve glanced at Peggy for reassurance and even she looked scared. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t think you’d want to know,” Peggy said.

“I didn’t.” A moment passed as Tony still stared at Steve like he wanted to rip his head off.

“Cool it, Tony,” Natasha warned as she dropped her legs off the desk and stood. Peggy rushed to Steve and pulled him away by the arm. She dragged him away and back into the elevator.

“What’s wrong?” Steve whispered.

“Howard never stopped talking about you. Said you were his greatest accomplishment while neglecting his son.” She breathed as the elevator began moving up.

“Why was I his greatest accomplishment?” Peggy turned to him to see Steve with his head down, trying to remember. He looked so vulnerable, maybe the most vulnerable she’s seen him in days. He looked like a sad puppy. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and soon enough, a smile appeared on his pouty lips.

“Tony loved the stories I told him about you.” The doors opened and they walked to her apartment.

“You talked about me?” He glanced in her direction.

“Of course.” She said nonchalantly. He was just looking at her like he’s loved her forever. 

“That means a lot, Peg.” He looked down at the floor with a smile that didn’t seem to be going away.

“Well, it would be wrong for me to not talk about my fiance.” She smiled cheekily at him and the doors opened. They both walked to her room and entered.

“So that was really Howard’s son?” 

“Indeed.” Steve looked upset as he stood just in front of the main entrance. Peggy watched him from the edge of her bed. “What is it?”

He dolefully sighed and glanced at her then back to the floor. His eyes then met hers again and her heart broke. She didn’t know why. He looked so lost and innocent and just like he did in the taxi cab all those years ago. “How long has it been? You say years but how many exactly?”

Peggy tilted her head and stared at him. Steve was repeatedly put into cryo, then tortured, got his mark, tortured again, and put into cryo. It was an awful cycle to be put through and especially not know how many times you’ve been through it. He’d been innocent throughout the entire time of him being alive, he’s watched people’s souls leave their eyes and not have enough power to take over and stop. It’s like no other pain he’s experienced. Killing innocent, good people and only being able to watch but to also feel their bones breaking under his hand. It was a curse.

“Why do you ask?” She said shakily. He walked towards her carefully and shrugged as he sat beside her.

“You look at me like you haven’t seen me in a lifetime and if Howard’s son is already in his forties, I’m beginning to think it has been.” He took a deep breath.

“You’ve been gone for a long time.” She started carefully. Her full attention was on him, she couldn’t hear anything around her except for the soft sniffles coming from him. “You went missing early in 1947 and today the year is…” He looked at her then. Innocently and dreadfully. “The year is 2017.” She said softly.

Steve stood then and ran a hand through his hair and began pacing around the room. Peggy couldn’t understand what he was feeling. Doing something horrible without a concept of time or even a real concept of who you are. He was lost. Horribly lost without a real sense of direction besides his own mind that he cannot trust. It’s like walking through a completely darkened room and trying to follow a sound that echoes. “S-seventy years.” He whispered as it finally soaked in. “I’ve been killing people for seventy years. I helped Hydra. I hurt… _I hurt you._ ”

“Steve…” She whimpered as he cradled his head in his shaky hands. Peggy stood from the bed and hurried over to him to hug his waist. “You didn’t hurt me. That wasn’t you.”

“It was enough of me.” He whispered. Peggy pulled his hands away from his face and saw all of the pain he carried. The tears that didn’t flow down, his furrowed eyebrows, the way his body shook in her grasp.

“It wasn’t you at all. It’s not your fault, Steve.” She walked him to the bed where he sat down. She moved up towards the pillows and made him lie down next to her as she petted his hair. “Stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t you, it’s never been you. You’re safe now which means other people are. Don’t spend your life regretting what you did, make a difference.”

He sniffled one last time before pulling his head up and kissing her cheek. “Thank you, but I can’t change what I already did.”

“None of us can go back. All we can do is our best and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over.” He soaked in the words as his tears cleared and he was back to normal again.

“I have two questions.” She raised her eyebrows. "How are you alive?"

"A long, long time ago, my leg broke after an awful landing and you, being the good man you are, gave me some of your serum. Do you remember?" He nodded. "Your serum gave me certain properties. Your regeneration and anti-aging to be exact." He nodded again. "Your other question, darling?"

"Huh?" Steve was clearly distracted by his thoughts. 

"Your other question?" She smiled. 

"I... forget it." He said softly and looked elsewhere. 

"If you can forget it, then I'll do the same but obviously it's stuck. Out with it." He exhaled through his nose and looked at her. 

"Why do you still love me?" She stopped then, only having a blank face and looking slightly offended. It wouldn't be the first time he asked her that either and it was, in a way, aggravating her. Maybe he thought she was lying to him for his own benefit but, truth be told, Peggy was still in love with him. She had been for a very long time, she wasn't just going to throw it away even if he was dead. Steve was the only one for her and if she was going to lose him, so be it. Like she always told Natasha, it's hard to find someone with shared life experience.

"Because it's you." She said simply. 

"But it's been--" Peggy put her finger over his lips to shut him up.

"I know. I just can't seem to move on." Peggy smiled appreciatively at him as he blushed. 

"Well, maybe when we get past all this, we can have that family we talked about."

"Our stooges?" She joked. 

"A little more than a few stooges. Remember when I asked for six?"

"Remember when I said two?"

"But you'd bargain for three? Yeah, but I'm still gonna try for six." He smirked cockily. 

"We're having three." Peggy tried to sound serious but the way he was looking at her made her falter. 

"Six." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he laid down on the bed. 

"Two." She countered. 

"Four."

"One." Peggy threatened. She didn't really want one kid, but she had to negotiate. 

"Three." He agreed.

"Three it is." Peggy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have you thought about names?"

"Haven't gotten around to it, but I'm sure they'll come to me when the time is right." She nuzzled into him as he wrapped both arms around her. One of his hands started roaming curiously around her bottom. 

"We'll start with the three another time." She teased but his hand remained unmoved. "Steven!" She giggled. 

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"You're still an arse man." She rubbed his chest. 

"Only for you." He said softly and kissed the top of her head. 

"I hate you." She giggled. 

"Love you too." He began pressing noisy kisses on her neck and laughing as he did so. She tried pushing him off, only emoting the gesture without actually making an effort. As he hovered over her she felt something hard in his pants. Her hand slid between his pecs and grazing over his abs as he shivered. 

Peggy smirked. "You still want to..."

"Fuck yes." He kissed her hard. 

"Language, darling." She ran her fingers through his hair and wryly smiled against his swollen lips. 

"Sorry." He purred as his hands met with her hips. Her hands roamed down his tented pants. She unzipped and unbuttoned them as he shimmied them down to his knees. Then someone knocked. Peggy sighed as Steve froze with his lips against her heated throat. She ran her fingers through his hair to encourage him to keep sucking on her skin. He obeyed as she threw her head back to look at the door. 

"Who is it?" She called with a little frustration in her voice. 

"Rhodes. I gotta take Steve down to his cell." He stopped kissing her for a second but then resumed in case he fell asleep tonight. 

"Why?" He leaned up to her then with a sad look on his face. 

"You know why," Steve whispered. 

"We can't have him falling asleep again, especially if he's in the room with you." Rhodes' voice was muffled behind the door. "Come on, Peggy, open up."

She lifted his head up so she could look into his eyes. She had to let him go downstairs, which meant she had to sleep in a cold bed if she could fall asleep at all. Peggy was certain there was no sleep to be had if he wasn't in that bed next to her. 

"I gotta go, Peggy." He spoke softly and kissed her nose. 

"Don't fall asleep, please. I don't know if I can take it anymore if you ask me who I am again." He frowned and walked off of the bed, pulling his pants up as he went. "I don't want you to go." She blurted out. Peggy immediately regretted it, she bit the inside of her cheek and slammed her eyes shut. He frowned again and opened the door for Rhodes to come in. 

"I don't wanna go either, Peg."

"Is there any chance he can stay?" She asked Rhodes hopefully. 

"No. Well..." He looked to the ceiling as if the answer was just above their heads. 

"Well?" Peggy asked as she stood. 

"All night monitoring, guards at your door, Steve may have to be handcuffed but I'll have to check on that one, and obviously you two can't..." He waved his hand around so they'd understand. "Or else you'll give the tech guys a show." 

"Sounds fine to me. Steve?" She asked but he still looked sad. 

"I don't know... I just want her safe." Rhodey nodded. 

"She will be if you're being monitored under strict regulation." Steve shrugged. 

"Alright, but if I even blink too long, I need you guys on that." He pointed his finger at Rhodey as he laughed. 

"Look who's givin' the orders." Rhodey teased which, in turn, made Steve and Peggy laugh. "Alright, I'll be back."

After the door shut, Steve turned to Peggy who had a smile on her face. "I like your smile."

"Just like?" She teased and quirked her eyebrow up. He backed her up towards the bed and she finally sat down as he hovered over her. 

"I love it." He kissed her. Peggy, now lying down as Steve hovered over her, smiled against his lips. "So we can't do anything tonight, just remember that." Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"That'll be hard." She said while she bit her fingernail. She peered down to his groin and back up with a mischievous look in her eyes. "No pun intended." Peggy laughed as Steve scoffed. 

"You're dirty." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her collarbone. 

"I think you need to use a better term, darling." She hinted. 

"Naughty?" Peggy nodded and took her lips back to his as the balls of her feet pressed into his lower back. "We can't, baby."

"That doesn't exclude teasing." She bit his lower lip. 

"You're an evil woman, Peggy Carter." He mumbled as she made an appreciative noise. "Hopefully I remember all of your weaknesses then." He stated. "One thing I do remember is..." Steve rolled over on his back beside her, no longer touching her, not even looking at her. "You hate when I stop in the heat of the moment."

"I do." She said sternly but turned to him and softened. She pulled on his earlobe with her teeth as he restrained himself from touching her in any way. "But the only way to make you stop is to make it so you can't resist the temptation. Don't you want me, Steve?" She softly moaned into his ear and slid her hand across his stomach. He slammed his eyes shut and bit his lip while his hands, which were resting behind his head, gripped on his hair to resist himself.

"I can't do this anymore." He breathed and flipped on top of her, kissing her hungrily. Peggy giggled as he parted her thighs and sat himself in between. She'd tell him to stop because they could be monitoring or Rhodes could walk in, but she didn't want this to end. She just thought it was so beautiful how he was relearning her body all over again. Learning what she hates and what she absolutely loves. He may just be remembering it, but it's the first time he's felt it in years. "Do you think he'll be monitoring the bathroom?"

"Doubt it. Why?" She breathed as he began sucking on her neck like it was the sweetest taste. To him it was. 

"I’ve never done it in a shower." He groaned as Peggy giggled. "Don't you think I should rest for tomorrow?" She smiled and pulled his head up. 

"Maybe it'll put you to sleep. Wear you out. Make ya tired." He tried to convince her but Peggy had already made her choice.

"I'm sorry, darling." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You said it yourself, I'm just following your orders."

"The only time you choose to follow my orders is now." He whined and hated the sound of his own cries. He just wanted her, not to satisfy himself but to relive her body, explore her skin, and listen to the sweet sounds she makes. It was heaven being so close that he could smell her skin. It could only be described as her and Steve couldn't get enough of it. Almost like an addiction, he couldn't stop himself. Making love to Peggy was inevitable and he'd be damned if it wasn't the best feeling in the world. It wasn't just sex anymore. It was an expression of love between them to show each other how they feel. Peggy's love for Steve is still as strong as the last day they saw each other. 

Just then, Steve realized he was staring at her. Completely encapsulated by her beauty and he had no remorse either. "Stop looking at me like that." She slapped his cheek gently and giggled. Steve chuckled and took his eyes back to her. 

"Sorry, you're just really beautiful." He said softly and meaningfully what he said. It was true, Steve was distracted by her beauty. 

"Cheeky." She smiled as their eyes met and stayed with each other. 

"That okay?" He asked as his lips quirked up into a small smile. 

"More than." Steve leaned down to peck her lips but just as the space between them closed, Rhodey walked in and immediately covered his eyes. Steve jumped off of her and scratched the back of his neck. Peggy rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat up. "Crossing the line, Rhodes."

"Oh, the tech guys can monitor you all night but I can't walk in?" He smiled and slapped Steve on the back. Steve jumped and winced but then went back to neutral. Peggy observed him for a few seconds, trying to understand why he flinched as Rhodes brought his hand towards him. The worst immediately came to mind. She hopes it isn't true but her best guess would be that he had been hit and tortured so many times, he doesn't know a friendly touch from a smack. God, she wishes that isn't true but deep down it had to be. It made sense and even though it was such a quick expression, she had read him like a book and seen him as if he was transparent. 

"Well, now that you've invaded my privacy, what did you want?" Rhodes noticed her sudden hostility and backed off from the comedy act. 

"I, uh, the room is being fully monitored and there are guards just outside the door. He doesn't have to wear handcuffs and an old friend actually wanted to see you. He's just outside." Peggy figured it was Bucky and a grin grew on her lips. Steve hasn't remembered Bucky yet because he looks so different from when he lost saw him. 

"An old friend?" Steve asked with furrowed eyebrows and looked to Peggy who nodded towards the door. 

"Go on." She said with a smile. As far as Steve knew, Bucky died during the war, or that’s exactly what Hydra wanted him to believe. He approached the exit carefully and walked out to see him down the hallway. Peggy was just behind Steve, waiting for him to react. 

Steve took a few steps back and covered his open mouth. Then he took off running towards him. "Bucky!" He yelled and embraced his best friend. Their chests collided, each one letting out a puff of air, as they hugged. Steve held him tight and nuzzled his nose into his best friend's shoulder. "You're alive." He said shakily. 

"So are you." Steve pulled back and put his hands on Bucky's shoulders. 

"How?" He asked with the tilt of the head. 

"Remember during the war when I--"

"Fell off the train." Steve finished his sentence and Bucky nodded. 

"Right. And I came back to headquarters to--"

"Kill all of us." Bucky jokingly scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"You're still a punk." He shook his head. "Anyways, Hydra gave me serum that doesn't let me age, kinda like you and Peggy. I've been spending the majority of the seventy years with her."

"Thanks for takin' care of her." Steve smiled appreciatively and put his hands at his sides. "Jerk."

"I'm gonna leave you alone for tonight though, I'm just down the hall. We'll catch up tomorrow but I think your lady wants you." Bucky nodded behind Steve as he turned seeing Peggy lean against the doorframe. She was smiling. 

"I... yeah. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Buck." Steve started walking backward. 

"Night, Steve." He turned around and walked towards Peggy with his eyes on the floor and a smile on his lips as he approached her. 

"You look like a cat that just caught the canary." He beamed up at her with true happiness in his soul. 

"Let's just get to bed." He whispered as he put his forehead against hers. He kissed her nose and swiped her up into his arms as she gasps and slapped his chest. 

"Alright well, goodnight you two," Rhodes said as he swung the door closed. 

Steve placed Peggy on the edge of the bed and pecked her lips over and over again. He was thanking her. Thanking her for saving him from Hydra’s clutches and bringing him home safe. Although the shelter around him was not his home, Peggy’s eyes encapsulated him. She was his home. He found a kindred spirit within her, an attribute that can only be attained by people with shared life experience. 

“I love you.” He said as he rested his forehead on hers. “God, I love you.” He breathed and closed his eyes. If he had known she was smiling, he’d watch.

“Let’s get some rest, love.”

“What am I supposed to do until morning?” He turned to her as she pulled the duvet over her body.

“I don’t know.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “You could draw.”

“Draw?” He seemed confused as if the word ‘draw’ was foreign to him. Peggy opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Darling, do you remember?” They met eyes and he shook his head. “In Azzano, you drew a monkey on a unicycle.” Then he smiled.

“Why?”

The question broke her heart. He didn’t remember his heroics, he didn’t remember his drawing, he didn’t remember his past life. Steve Rogers did not remember Steve Rogers. He didn’t remember his sweet young, skinny self that wouldn’t stand back from a fight. Peggy fell in love with that little man and the same man couldn’t recall himself. He didn’t know who he was. 

Peggy sat up and pursed her lips, she didn’t know where to begin or where to end. 

“Darling, do you remember Captain America?”

There was a glint of familiarity but then it was gone. He blinked several times as his eyebrows furrowed, making a crease that he didn’t have before. Peggy exhaled through her nose and placed her palm on his cheek. He leaned into her soft touch and for some reason, her heart was breaking. This was probably the nicest he’s been treated for decades.

“Who’s Captain America?” His voice slightly cracking, clearly upset that he couldn’t recall. Tears formed in Peggy’s eyes as she covered her mouth with her free hand. Her throat closing as her lips were already wet and wobbling. Steve looked concerned, opening and closing his mouth, with his widening eyes. “Peggy, I… I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m… I-I don’t know what to do.”

Peggy shook her head and sniffled. “It’s alright. It isn’t you. It isn’t your fault.” 

After a moment, he met her watery eyes again. “Do you want to talk about this Captain America?”

“Another time. Try drawing tonight and see if it helps you remember.” He nodded and moved his head to kiss her palm. She smiled and he kissed her wrist then kissed her forearm. He moved upwards until he met her lips. He pressed her down onto the bed as he sucked at her bottom lip. Peggy’s fingers tangled in his dirty blond hair as he adjusted himself between her legs. She was tired though and didn’t want to start this dance. 

But it was _Steve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... they really cannot resist each other. Oh! And typing out the question "Who's Captain America?" as a part of Steve's dialogue kinda brought me to tears.


	9. Civil War

Peggy woke up a little later on that morning because she went to bed so late. She turned her head and saw Steve sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed with a notebook and pencil in hand. He was hard at work and didn’t even notice her eyes had opened. 

“Morning, love.” She yawned. The duvet slid down to the top of her naked breasts. She didn’t bother putting clothes on after last night. He looked up at her with a smile.

“Hey, Peg.” His tongue was sticking out like he used to do when he drew. She smiled.

“What are you drawing?” She scooted down the bed, still holding the duvet over her chest, and sat next to him. Peggy glanced at his notebook and felt chills run all through her body. He wasn’t drawing her, not even a woman. He was drawing a man that died a long time ago. He was drawing Dr. Zola.

“I don’t know. Just kinda popped in my head.” He shrugged and continued sketching.

Peggy nodded cautiously. “So you have no idea who this is.” He shook his head.

“Should I?” Then he looked at her innocently and it hurt. Oh God, it hurt and she didn’t know why.

“No, darling, it’s… it’s nothing.” She rubbed his shoulder and stood up, swaying a bit, and gaining her balance.

“Well, let me know if something is bothering you.” He smiled again and looked back to his notepad.

“Will do.” She breathed and moved to one of the scattered clothes on the floor. She pulled Steve’s t-shirt over her head and it went just above her knees. She actually giggled a little. Peggy made her way to the bathroom and somehow her makeup was still on, a little crusty, but still looking good enough to walk around. She fixed it anyways. Swiping the scarlet lipstick on her plump lips. She popped them and smiled at her work in the mirror. Exiting the bathroom, she almost forgets that Steve is still alive. Even wearing his t-shirt, being in bed with him for the majority of the night, it still comes to a surprise. He was just sitting peacefully on the bed, scribbling in his notebook. She leaned on the doorframe just watching him. Steve felt her staring at him and looked up from his work, smiling as his eyes met hers. He moved everything off his lap and walked towards her with warmth in those blue eyes of his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead on hers.

“How’d you sleep?”

“What? You weren’t watching me?” She teased and he chuckled. 

“Sorry, I was a little preoccupied with the drawings.”

“I slept well.” She reassured him and he kissed her nose. He moved away and she was already missing his warmth.

“Good.” Steve sat on the edge of the bed and continued his drawing. Peggy sighed quietly and began getting dressed when she remembered.

People were _watching_ them the whole night. They saw them…

Peggy shook the embarrassing thought out of her head and moved to the bathroom to get changed. Not that she was uncomfortable with her body, whoever was watching had already seen enough. She pulled up a pair of tight skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, one that was her size and not Steve’s. Exiting the bathroom, she tossed his shirt directly at his face, hitting him with expert-level accuracy. He smiled as he removed it.

“Get dressed, we’re going to breakfast.”

*

“Morning, Captain,” Tony said snarkily. Steve furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why he keeps calling him that.

“Um, good morning.” He responded awkwardly. Peggy punched Tony in the arm with most of her strength.

“And good morning to you too, Aunt Peg.” 

“ _Anthony_.” She addressed sternly. He set a cup of coffee in front of her and Steve, including some sugar and milk. Maria walked in with a mug of her own in hand.

“Morning, you two,” Maria said happily which was strange considering she always seems so monotone unless there's a drink in her hand. They both greeted her with a smile. She leaned in to grab a croissant in the center of the island. “You’re lucky I was the one monitoring you.” She whispered to them.

Peggy sighed in relief and settled down a bit. Steve clenched his jaw and looked to Peggy, finding his own relaxation. Peggy giggled slightly as Maria walked passed them and down the hall with a sassy saunter. 

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Tony asked without even a clue of what was already scheduled. The most disappointing part was that he was included in the plan.

“I see you don’t recall our discussion yesterday involving Howard’s hidden lab?” Tony pointed to her with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Oh yeah! Stork Farms right?”

“That would be the one.” Tony nodded and took a sip of the burgundy liquid. “Should you be drinking at this hour, Anthony?”

Tony looked at his glass and shrugged. “Probably not.” Then he walked to the couch and planted himself on the cushions. Peggy sighed to herself, _he’s been like this ever since he found out_ , she thought. Peggy turned to her own mug and Steve’s puppy dog eyes.

“Are you alright, darling?” She reached for his hand that he moved away as if it was an instinct. He slowly moved it back and wrapped his hand around hers.

“I’m… I’m… okay.” He stumbled on his words. “Just weird sayin’ that.”

Peggy squeezed his fingers which scared him for a few seconds until he relaxed. “You’re safe here. No one will even think about hurting you.”

He nodded wordlessly and sipped his coffee. “I trust you.” He mumbled quietly.

Later on, they went over the plans for Howard’s lab. It should be a quick in and out, Tony might not have to bring his armor. He brought it anyways, mostly because Peggy told him to. Steve wore the only armor he had - the one issued by Hydra. Peggy didn’t like how it looked because of the memory of fighting him, but she could deal with a few memories for his own safety.

When they arrived at Stork Farms, they drove down a mile long driveway to a brown medium-sized barn. By the looks of it, you could tell it was red a while ago. The car stopped just outside of the entryway and everyone exited. Maria, Rhodey, Tony, Steve, Peggy, and Bucky. Natasha was going to Clint’s farm today, one that only Peggy, Fury, Bucky, and Natasha know about. He wanted to keep it a secret. Rhodey, being the one to escort Steve everywhere because of his mental instability, covered them from the rear while Peggy led the group with Maria, Tony and Bucky in the middle. Bucky and Tony had their quarrels in the beginning but they grew together as acquaintances and eventually friends. Bucky held Tony in his arms when he was an infant, not that Tony knew that anyway. James wasn’t around him for his childhood because he was out working and he didn’t want Tony being influenced by his soldier lifestyle, especially because he wouldn’t wish his life on anyone. But Tony joined him anyway.

“I don’t think anyone’s been here for decades.” Tony commented as he looked up to the cracked windows at the top of the barn. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Bucky teasingly scoffed as Tony gave him a death stare. Bucky began laughing and they both looked forward again.

“Quiet, you two, there could be a trap. It’s Howard so I wouldn’t expect any less of him.” Peggy said with her eyes front, scouting the entrance for any incoming threat.

“He thought of his future inventions, not what could actually happen in the future, Pegs,” Bucky stated and Tony tilted his head in impressed agreement.

“Spot on.” He agreed.

“Carter’s right,” Rhodey explained as he stopped with Steve who was shackled at the wrists. The cuffs were magnetized and attracted to each other in a heavy capacity.

“Yeah, Barnes. You would have learned from your reckless tendencies if you didn’t hang out with Tony so much.” Maria smirked at Bucky. He smiled back and shook his head.

“Sometimes a good story takes precedence.”

“What? And have some of your team killed? Perhaps even yourself? Sounds like a wonderful story.” Her eyes were still front but Bucky felt like she was staring right at him. Peggy turned around, making the whole team stop, and took a breath. “Seriously Barnes, do you think about the things that leave your mouth?”

Tony giggled and earned himself a punch in the shoulder from Bucky’s normal hand which only made him laugh harder. Rhodey couldn’t help but smile when rolling his eyes and Maria’s own laughter joined them. Peggy chuckled then glanced at Steve who had a small smile. He was staring right back at her with a fondness in his eyes, one that seemed to be longing for her, urging for her to stand beside him and hold him. Peggy still loses her breath when she sees him.

“Alright, come on, I’m hungry so let’s just get this over with,” Maria said as soon as her laughter died down. The men followed the women into a disheveled, faded barn owned by a man that has been dead many years. Peggy was worried that Tony would become too nostalgic but luckily he’s never been here. The six of them entered, walking on the dried hay on the floor and trying to avoid the bugs that created homes in the abandoned building. The loft above them was barely holding together. Broken glass littered the floor along with wood that had fallen off the ceiling from the past storms. The group spread out to search for anything that Howard could have hidden. Rhodey stood in the corner with Steve’s arm clutched in his hand, they both looked disappointed that they couldn’t help. Tony tripped on a part of the floor that was tilted up at an awkward angle. It didn’t feel like a rock either.

Tony brushed away some hay to see a dirty metal door. “Please be a trap door, please be a trap door…” He mumbled as he brushed away more debris in search of a handle or a lock. Then he found one and he smiled brightly. “Yay.” He whispered in succession before beckoning the others.

“Nice job,” Peggy said with her eyes glued to their new findings. Bucky walked over along with Rhodey and Steve. Maria was beside Peggy when she shrugged.

“Since you found it, you have to open it.” Maria smirked and Tony looked at her like it wouldn’t be hard.

After a few minutes of Tony pulling on the handle with his Iron Man gauntlet on and the thrusters on full blast, Bucky nodded for Rhodey to join in while Bucky made sure Steve didn’t run away.

“Hi, Bucky.” Steve smiled awkwardly with his head down.

“Hey, Steve. How you holdin’ up?” The blond shrugged and sighed.

“There’s a lotta stuff goin’ on in my head.” Bucky nodded. “Voices, hallucinations.”

“What’re the voices saying?” Steve took a minute before saying. 

“It’s all a lie. This, you, everything. I keep hearing this one voice telling me to do stuff I don’t wanna do and I wish it was all quiet for a minute.”

Bucky understood. When Hydra first captured him for their potential soldier, they had electrocuted him countless times, abusing him when they weren’t, feeding him more lies than food and having him capture people that were doing good for the world. It was psychological warfare and luckily, Peggy had saved him all of those many years ago, he couldn’t imagine what Steve was going through. The world thought he was dead, Peggy thought he was gone forever. She had searched and searched for him but found nothing. Bucky knew she blamed herself for not looking hard enough.

“Try listening to music. That old stuff that you like. Could trigger some memories and drown everything out at the same time.” Steve nodded silently but Bucky knew he would take his advice.

“But when I’m with her it kind of goes away.” Bucky looked at Steve, who was watching Peggy from across the room, then heard metal clanking together and the sound of the hatch opening up along with Tony and Rhodey’s grunts.

"There we go!" Tony said while trying to regain his breath and energy. "See? Not hard at all."

"You're sweating." Peggy pointed out and got a few laughs. 

"Who's goin' down first?" Maria asked. 

"You should. You asked." Tony said breathlessly. 

The brunette shrugged and squatted down beside the ladder that led into a darkness so black they couldn't see where the rusty metal bars ended. Peggy looked to the rest of the men to see if they were brave enough to enter the abyss. 

"Sissies." She mumbled under her breath and climbed down the bars. Even old, the ladder was stable and wasn't rattling with every step. 

"You're next Tony." Bucky said while giving Steve back to Rhodes.

"You first, asshat." Bucky shrugged and accepted the challenge, making his way down, his metal arm shimmering against the flashlight that Rhodes was now holding over the hole. 

"Rhodes, Steve, me. Let's go." Tony waved them to go forward. 

"Ya scared, Stark?" Rhodes teased before taking a step down. 

"'Course not. Just making sure there isn't a giant monster down there." He said sarcastically as he deactivated Steve's handcuffs in order for him to climb down. 

Meanwhile, Bucky stood next to Peggy in one of Howard's old labs. Maria held her flashlight to what seemed to be a latch for the main power. 

"Peg, stay with Steve," Bucky said as he adjusted the Velcro on his gloves. 

"Why?"

"'Cause he needs you right now." He walked towards Maria as she pulled the main lever, all of the lights flickering on. When the rest of the team climbed down, Peggy looped her arm with Steve's as Rhodey reactivated his handcuffs. 

"Hi." She smiled. He looked at her with a smile of his own. 

"Hey."

"Jim, I've got this." He nodded and let go of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better now." He was still smiling and watching her as they walked down the metal corridor to the main room. Peggy nudged him. 

"Always a flirt." Her amusing smile was enough to make Steve come closer to her as they walked side by side. The team moved into the main room with high ceilings and everything looked metal, probably to hide it officially from any technology past or present. "I would've expected more... _Howard_ in his design."

"Dad didn't really care what his lab looked like. His house and hair was a different story." Tony said as he looked around the room. Towards the back was a small window into something that appeared to be a cell. 

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked when he leaned down to look at something small, gooey, and soaked in a yellowish liquid in a jar. He tapped on the glass and the specimen jiggled with the substance. 

"One of his experiments. When Steve passed, he looked to make other serums and creations that could help the world. His only fault in doing that was naming them weapons which made them seem dangerous. Steve was the first, the Wolverine is the tenth. Or 'X' as he preferred." Peggy explained.

"Wow. I knew you guys were friends but I didn't expect him to let you in on his experiments." Tony said as he walked to the nearest control panel. 

"Well, your father, although completely mad, proved to be quite interesting." Peggy led Steve towards the center of the room then brought him towards the nearest counter with his old journals and notebooks. "Start looking for anything written in Russian or anything with a Hydra symbol."

Tony pushed one of the buttons on the control panel and the light in the cell turned on, showing a man's face. 

"Woah, Woah, woah," Rhodes said as he approached. "Who are you?"

"It's you. It's actually you." His accent prominent. 

"Who?" Bucky took a step forward and made sure everyone else was behind him. 

"The American Soldier." He had brown hair and a devious smile. "Or should I say, _Captain America?_ "

"Who are you?" Steve spoke up. 

"I will tell you who I am, but first, let me show you who you are." A screen elevated from a secret hole in the floor. A video began playing. 

It was black and white with a man dressed in red, white, and blue walked in a deserted town. A shield with a star in the center in his hand and the letter 'A' at the center of his helmet. Six other men followed him through the abandoned place, one of them was Bucky. It cut to a video of Bucky and him laughing and chatting then to him in his SSR issued uniform next to another uniformed lady. The next clip was him leading out a regiment of armored men into battle. The last clip showed him tracing a map to their next location on the hood of an old humvee with Bucky by his side. Steve pulled out an old compass with Peggy's face in it. The screen went black.

Steve stumbled backward as the memories rushed through his head like a lightning bolt had just hit him. There was a growing pain in the center of his brain, like a wall breaking down, and all of the memories flooding forward. He grunted and fell to his knee as Tony and Peggy ran to his side, the rest of the group gathering after. His breathing was uneven as he placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. He shouted in pain again as he fell down fully. The soldier rolled to his back and stared at the high ceiling that seemed to be spinning. 

"Steve!" Peggy said worriedly and cupped his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Head... my... h-head..." 

"What did you do to him!" Bucky turned around with ferociousness in his voice. 

"I only showed him who he is." The man shrugged and chuckled a bit. "Or should I say _who_ he was."

Bucky sprinted towards the cell and pounded on the small glass window with his metal arm. It didn't do anything but make the maniacal man cackle. 

"It's no use, Mr. Barnes. The glass is built with the strongest material Howard Stark could find." Bucky stared at the man, urging death upon him a million times over. 

"I'm okay... I'm okay." Steve sighed and began to stand. The group kept him steady as he tried to find his balance. 

"If your bonding activity is over, I have another feature presentation for you, Mr. Stark." Tony stepped forward and watched the screen as another video began playing. 

It looked like surveillance on an empty road. Two headlights appeared. It was Howard's car driving down the road on December 19, 1991. Another headlight appeared behind them, a man on a motorcycle that was draped in black. The motorcyclist rode the car off the road, resulting in Howard to crash into a tree. The hood of the car uplifted as smoke poured out of the engine. The motorcycle circled back and stopped in the middle of the road. There, the man walked to the driver's door and pulled Howard out of the vehicle by his hair. It looked like Howard said something when he looked up to the killer. The man shot him in the head. Howard's lifeless body fell to the ground as the man walked to the other side and banged Tony's mom's head against the car, killing her as well. The man looked up at the camera and his identity was revealed. He shot the camera and the screen went black. 

The team was silent as a tear fell from Tony's cheek. He slammed his eyes shut and took a breath before looking to Peggy. Her eyes were watery too. 

"Did you know?" He whispered. Peggy knew Howard was murdered. She found out a while ago when trying to locate Steve.

"Yes." She muttered back as Tony nodded silently in an attempt to keep his anger from bubbling over. 

Then he looked at Steve. 

Pushing Peggy to the side and marching towards Steve, Bucky stepped between them. 

"Tony, stop. I knew too." He looked even more betrayed. "We didn't want to say anything so--"

"So he'd be safe? So I'd let you bring him into my home? Get out of my way."

Bucky turned around to Steve. He was frightened and confused. He looked at Peggy with her watery eyes and red cheeks. Then he turned to his friend who was devastated, betrayed, and more hurt than ever. Even though Tony was his friend and had been one of his closest friends for a few decades, Bucky couldn't let Steve down. "No. I’m sorry, Tony, but he’s my friend."

Tony clenched his jaw. "So was I." The rest of his Iron Man armor built onto him as he backhanded Bucky square in the jaw, launching him across the room. Rhodey put his armor on and began fighting beside Tony, something he vowed to do so many years ago. He went after Bucky. His metal hand collided with the armored hand, both pushing with all their might as Tony's backside clinked with bullets. He turned to see Peggy with her pistol pointed at him. 

"I'm sorry, Aunt Peggy." He said before blasting her with a ray that sent her back, hitting the metal wall. Tony turned around to see Steve gone with Maria and the handcuffs scattered on the floor. "Rhodes, detain them." He ordered and walked down the hall to find the two of them. 

"Tony! Please! Don't do this!" Peggy screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. Rhodey's side was hit with bullets from Peggy's gun. He turned only to find out it was a distraction. Peggy threw electro-shock discs at him, causing his suit to shut down for a short period of time. Bucky overpowered Rhodes and pushed him to the floor, punching his helmet into the floor. He ripped off his faceplate to deliver one more punch until Rhodes was knocked out. Peggy and Bucky ran down the hall after Tony, Steve, and Maria. When they entered another room, Steve's back hit the wall at such a strong impact that it cracked behind him. He sunk to the floor as Maria jumped on Tony's back to disorient the suit and his balance. 

"Steve, are you alright?" Peggy called as she ran over to him. 

"I'm fine. Where's my shield?" He stood up. He looked like he wanted to fight. 

"I don't have it." She took a minute to think. Peggy knew they had brought it just in case. "Rhodes..."

"I'll get it!" Bucky said and ran back into the main area. He returned a few seconds later, tossing Peggy the shield, then attempting to restrain Tony. Peggy handed it to Steve, he tried to take it but she kept her grip. 

"Do _not_ hurt him." She said sternly before letting go. "Too badly."

"You have my word." He nodded before strapping on the vibranium shield and rushing towards the man of iron. 

Tony flung Maria across the room, knocking her out, then caught Bucky's right hook and kicked him in the gut. Steve came on Tony's right with his shield high in the air. He landed a hit in the center of his chest while Barnes punched him in the jaw. He hit them both with a blast from his hand, launching them back. Peggy took a step forward. 

"Tony." She called and he turned his head. "You're fighting the wrong people."

"I don't care. He killed my mom." Tony flew to Steve, who was running towards him, he collided with the metal plate and pushed hard, activating his thrusters as Steve's heels dug into the floor. He skidded back but Bucky drop kicked Tony which sent him flying back. Peggy was unequipped to fight Tony so she tended to Maria's wounds. Her head was bleeding from the impact and she had a broken rib. 

As Peggy tried her best to patch her up, she glanced at the battle. Steve and Bucky working in clockwork as Tony knelt down. The shield was being used in a variety of ways: being tossed back and forth between Bucky and Steve, both of them landing hits with the side, Steve used the top corner to hit his head up while Bucky used the edge to hit his head back down. Then Friday scanned for their strategy, found a pattern, and launched Bucky across the room. Steve used his shield to deflect Tony's yellow rays and it beamed into the ceiling above them. 

Meanwhile, Rhodey stumbled out of the base to meet with the man that had started this all. He looked like he regretted all of it. 

"What was your game plan? Tearing people apart?" Rhodey stood next to him on a rock in front of the barn. They were overlooking a pond just before them. 

"All my life, I've wondered about Hydra's soldiers. What made them turn, why they did what they did, who they were before they became mass murderers. My wife and daughter were murdered by one of their soldiers. I couldn't find him for years until one day... one day I came across a name. The American Soldier. The man that had killed my family. I sought out for any means of finding information. Broke into people's homes and tortured them until they would give up anything they knew. I killed them afterward. I learned of his past and I followed him. Studied him. Learned that he killed Tony Stark's parents. I was the puppeteer of the whole operation. I manipulated Tony Stark, hacked into his computers so Peggy Carter could find the surveillance footage, caused everything here to happen. All because Steven Grant Rogers was the reason my family was slaughtered. And I wanted revenge." He sighed. "I suppose nothing can turn you into a murderer until you see blood on your wife's pillow and a bullet in your daughter's head."

Rhodey nodded silently and watched the man. He un-holstered his weapon and held the barrel under his chin. Milliseconds before pulling the trigger, Rhodey slapped the gun slightly to the right, nicking the man's jaw and deafening him. "Not today, buddy. Not today."

"My name... is Zemo. Baron Zemo." Tears ran down his cheeks. "And I'm sorry, James."

*

Steve's fight pattern was undetected by Tony's AI as he punched, jabbed, and pummeled him. Then Tony caught his shield, stared at him directly before whipping him across the room. Steve skidded across the floor as blood ran down his cheek and chin. He spit out the red liquid. Bucky ran over and pushed Tony against the wall, pressing his metal fingers into the illuminated core reactor. He yelled as the machine heated up against him but then it blasted. Bucky fell to the ground as steam came up from his shoulder. His left shoulder where his metal arm used to be. 

Bucky turned to his side to see his metal arm completely gone. Tony lifted his hand and blasted him away. He laid on the floor, disoriented and hurt, with his blood-soaked hair and clothing. Steve finally stood with his fists in front of him. 

"I can do this all day." 

Peggy's head snapped up. He used to say that. She was completely dazed and in her own mind that by the time she looked up, Tony was on the floor and Steve was on top of him punching his helmet. The face plate was dislocated and Steve held his shield with both hands and the point facing towards Tony. He raised it up high and was about to demolish his core reactor when Peggy screamed. 

"Steve! Stop!" Inches away, the silver tip was held steady, awaiting command. "It's over."

The soldier dropped his shield beside Tony. Both of them defeated, both of them weary, only one of them willing to forgive and forget. He stood and walked to Bucky, helping him to his feet and carrying him outside. Bucky in one hand, his shield in the other. Peggy carried Maria and they stopped before exiting the room.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve began. “But it wasn’t me who killed your mom.”

“Then who was it?” He spit blood to the side of him.

“Hydra. I was brainwashed, still am. If I could have stopped myself, I would have done it a while ago. You’re a good man, Tony. You’re just fighting the wrong fight.”

And with that, the four of them left. Tony thinking about his mother and father dying over and over again, trying to remember that Steve was not the one who killed them, he was just the embodiment of Hydra. They had taken him over, wiped his memory, fed him lies. Tony could understand that but Steve was still a part of Hydra. If Peggy wasn’t there, they would have continued their fight. Tony believed that he would be the one walking away with Steve’s corpse on the cold ground. Bloodied and dead. He was fairly certain of that.

When Bucky, Maria, Steve, and Peggy exited the hatch, SHIELD was gathered around the four of them with their guns out.

“Agents Hill, Carter, and Barnes step out of the way,” Coulson ordered as he raised his weapon towards Steve. None of them moved. They surrounded Steve in an attempt to protect him. “Move or you will be moved.”

“We aren’t going anywhere,” Bucky said lowly as more blood dripped down his lip and chin.

“He isn’t what he seems,” Maria stated.

“Tony started it. There was old footage of his parents being murdered when Steve was brainwashed. He was only defending himself.” Peggy hated having to choose between her family. Steve was her only true love and Tony had been somewhat of a nephew or son her whole life.

“Move,” Steve said quietly. His lip was bleeding along with a spot on his head. He had a bruise along his jaw and he was holding his side like his ribs were broken. He was also limping badly. Peggy turned to him.

“Steve, you don’t deserve--”

“Yes, I do. I deserve everything that’s coming to me.” Bucky and Maria reluctantly stepped back. Peggy stayed by his side. Her arm looped with his.

“If you’re taking him, you’re taking me too.”

“Peggy--”

“No. You’re not leaving me again.” She held onto him tightly.

“I need to do this, Peg.” Steve looked at Coulson with sympathetic eyes, wordlessly asking him to take her away. “Go on. Get out of here.”

“No.” A tear ran down her red cheek. “Not without you.”

Three SHIELD agents came up behind Peggy and tried to detach her from him, struggling as they did so. If she hadn’t been so upset, she could have knocked them out easily and tried to fight her way through any other agents. Eventually, they took her away as more agents approached Steve. He had his hands on the top of his head in surrender while someone kicked the back of his knees. The same agent brought his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you are under arrest for the assault of Anthony Edward Stark, the murder of Maria and Howard Stark, along with many other homicides, the assassination of President--”

“I know what I did.” His voice raspy.

He was lifted and escorted to a nearby vehicle while Maria, Bucky, and Peggy watched. All with tears in their eyes.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you are under arrest for the assault of Anthony Edward Stark.” The back of his knees were kicked and the agent held his right arm behind his back.

“He did nothing wrong!” Peggy pushed the agent but was jerked back by the men holding her. Bucky was escorted to a different armored car. “If he did something wrong, then arrest Tony! He wasn’t the only victim! He injured Maria! He blew Bucky’s arm off! He--”

“They won’t listen to you,” Maria said with her head down. “Tony wouldn’t be charged the same. It looks like Steve and Bucky worked together to defeat him. Rhodey left the fight.”

“Margaret Elizabeth Carter, you are under arrest for the suspicion of the murder of James Rhodes.” Her knees thudded against the floor.

“What? James isn’t… he isn’t dead...” She was handcuffed as Maria was charged with the same crime and cuffed. Tony exited the hatch with a bloodied face as agents gathered around him.

“Sir, are you okay?” He didn’t answer. He watched Peggy and Maria being carried away into a van. When she looked ahead of her, she saw an ambulance and two men setting Rhodes on a gurney. 

“James? James! James!” Tears fell from both Maria and Peggy. She felt so numb that she couldn’t hear her own screaming. One of the men pulled the blanket over Rhodey’s head and they lifted him into the ambulance. Peggy and Maria were thrown into the back of a van then driven back to headquarters. They were both silent the entire way there.


	10. Free At Last

“For the ten thousandth time, James was my friend, I wasn’t in his general vicinity at the time of death, and my pistol was with me at the time. Maria, Steve, Bucky, and Tony can confirm my location. I’m not the person you’re looking for.” Peggy said with exhaustion.

“Then who is?” Coulson asked as he sat on the edge of the table.

“There was a man in the lab. Light brown hair, dark eyes, average height, he had an accent. That’s all I know.” Peggy yawned, they had her kept in this room for more than five hours. “Now, let me see how Maria and Bucky are doing.”

Coulson took her handcuffs off and led her to the door. “I would’ve expected you to ask for Steve.”

“We all want what we can’t have, Phil, and I know I’d have to fight tooth and nail to get to him.”

“Fighting tooth and nail isn’t totally out of your skill set.” He opened the door for her and they walked down the hall towards the hospital beds.

“I’m terribly exhausted. Maybe you could do me a solid?” They entered the room where they kept Maria and Bucky. “Hi.”

“Hey.” They both said, Bucky’s a little raspier.

“How are you guys doing?” Coulson supervised from the doorway.

“Better. Could do without the interrogation though.” Maria chuckled but stopped because it was causing her pain.

“They gave me a lot of drugs.” Bucky chuckled uncontrollably with a dumb smile on his face.

“Yes, darling, they did.” Peggy laughed and sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed, stroking his hair.

“That feels nice.” He said drowsily.

“He’s been like that for a little bit. Kind of nice without his smart ass comments.” Maria and Peggy watched him for a bit, Peggy stroking his hair as he drifted to sleep. 

“Where’s Natasha?” She looked at Maria.

“Came in for a little bit. I’m sure she’s yelling at Tony now.” Peggy nodded silently then leaned down to kiss Bucky’s forehead.

“Sleep well, Barnes.” She walked to Maria and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well. “And you, rest. It’s like having children I swear.” 

“Yes, boss.” Maria laughed and closed her eyes. Peggy walked out of the room to Phil as he was just hanging up the phone.

“Pulled some strings. Said they’ll let you watch through the window but you can’t talk to him.”

“Good enough for me.” Peggy sighed and they took the elevator down. The doors opened and Steve was in the room with the faded window, a guard at the door, and a microphone outside of the window. They were questioning him. They always were. “Was he given medical attention?”

“Yes.” Peggy stood in front of the window. He had gauze wrapped around his torso, a bandage on his head, and a cast on his foot. He looked drained.

“Captain Rogers, did you assault Anthony Stark?”

“It was self-defense.” He sounded exhausted.

“Why would Mr. Stark come after you?” The man asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I’m a criminal?” The guard in the room hit him with a baton. Peggy stepped forward.

“Why would Mr. Stark come after you?” He asked again.

“Because that’s what people do when you kill their parents.”

“So you admit that you killed Howard and Maria Stark.”

Steve paused. “Yes.”

“Do remember murdering Howard and Maria Stark?” Steve sighed.

“Where’s Peggy?” Another hit.

“Answer my question.” 

“Where’s Peggy?!” He shouted this time, earning him another hit. Peggy ran over to the microphone, pushing the interviewer out of the way, and pressing the button.

“I’m right here, Steve.” His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. “Now, answer the question.”

“Where are you?” The man held his baton back, ready to strike Steve in his chest once again.

“Stop! No hitting.” The guard put his hand down. “I’m just outside, darling. They won’t let me in unless you answer the questions. Do you remember murdering Howard and Maria?”

Steve put his head down. His eyes began to water and his chin quivered. His jaw clenched harder each time. He was conflicted. Answering honestly, he wouldn’t be locked away, but if he answered dishonestly, he would be away from anyone he could hurt. After a moment passed, Peggy called him again.

“Steve, darling?”

“Yes.” He lied. “I remember… I remember all of them…” Two guards entered the cell and cuffed his wrists and ankles. “I’m sorry, Peggy. I’m so sorry…” She ran to the exit as he was being dragged out.

“Why are you sorry? Steve, it wasn’t your fault. Steve, it wasn’t--”

“It was enough of me.” The guards were supposed to bring him to the cells that were down the hall, but they turned towards the elevator.

“Where are they taking him?” She asked Phil.

He stepped forward as the elevator doors closed totally. “The Raft.”

Peggy bolted towards the stairwell, running up and using the bars to turn fast between flights. They were going to the helipad and Peggy had to beat them there, although it seemed unlikely. She slammed her body against the door to the roof only to witness the helicopter taking off.

“For fuck sake.” She cursed under her breath then ran downstairs to Maria, Bucky, and Natasha. She shut the door and deactivated the camera’s audio with a hacking program she installed on her phone. “We only have thirty seconds before they realize that it isn’t their system that’s malfunctioning.”

“Peggy, what’s going on?” Nat asked.

“How do you feel about a prison break?”

“Wha--” 

“They’re taking Steve to the Raft. He may have done things in the past but he’s innocent. He did nothing wrong. He’s a victim and we need to break him out.” Maria sat up as Natasha stood. Bucky was still sleeping but Peggy knows he would agree.

“I’m sure we can get him out, but the Raft is the highest security prison in the world. There’s no way we can get there unnoticed.”

“We can if you put your mind to it. If you’re in, get to the helipad with your gear in ten minutes. And bring Bucky.” Peggy left the room as the cameras began recording normally again.

Ten minutes to find a helicopter, ten minutes to gear up, ten minutes and Peggy is off to her safe house in Bucharest, where she will be undercover for a while with Bucky, Natasha, Maria, and hopefully Steve.

Ten minutes.

*

Steve was thrown into his cell a few hours ago. Left to his own suicidal thoughts that were drowning him, the only thing keeping him afloat was the fact that Peggy and Bucky were alive and well. His best friend, his best girl, he couldn’t have imagined a better life for them. They were together and stopping evil from conquering the planet. Unfortunately, Steve turned out to be some of that evil.

He sat on the floor, beside his partially broken bed, with his back against the wall, his knees brought up to his chest, and his head in his blood-stained hands. The wall facing him was covered in a dried red writing that spelled out _Hydra did this to me_. It gives out a message to the people surrounding him, saying that Hydra is the reason for his actions but also a message to himself, telling him to stay strong. That it isn’t his fault but the thought that he did it still lingers. He deserves his time in prison, he told himself. 

The guards had dressed him in all white clothing, even let him shower. Made sure there weren’t any cyanide pellets hiding in his gums and even picked the dirt and blood out from under his nails. They combed his hair and, for a prison, they were treating him better than any other establishment he’s ever seen. Steve had already been yelled at with every interaction he’s had, but verbal abuse was the least of his worries. He was more scared of himself and the ideas that Hydra had implanted in his brain. He was his own enemy, the monster that he was terrified of, and it didn’t even have a body. His mind was a nightmare.

The dried tears on his cheeks and the redness in his eyes weren’t clearing up any time soon. Nothing to do in his secluded cell. He couldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to eat, all he could do was think. There were several fans that he heard whirring in the background while other prisoners screamed psychotically. Sometimes a crash or a bang of a gun in target practice. But when he heard nothing, Steve began to worry. What were his fellow prisoners doing? Where was the casual bang? And why hasn’t the prison guard done his route around the cells? Then the lights shut off. The fans too.

Dead silence.

Red warning lights appeared every few yards in the room. Steve stood and peered outside of the bars only to witness nothing but a loud grunt from a man. He heard footsteps of maybe one… no two… four… four people. Guards? Hydra? Steve stepped backward until he hit the wall behind him. His chest heaving as his heart sped up and his body was finally still from his shaky movements before. He could hear his own breathing.

Then he heard his cell door opening behind him.

Steve moved away to his metal bed, trying to find the metal bar he broke off to cut himself with, but to no avail. He crouched on the floor, ready to pounce, but only if he needed to. The door opened to blackness as two people stepped in. From the shape of their shadows, he gathered it was a man and a woman.

“Steve. It’s us.” Bucky said soothingly.

“What have you done to yourself?” Peggy ran to his side, holding up his bloody wrists. “Oh, Steve, darling.” She kissed the top of his head and pulled him close to embrace. His heart slowed to a comfortable beat as Peggy petted his hair and pressed her lips against him.

“What are you doing here?” 

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

“We’re here to rescue you,” Bucky replied. “So let’s go. We’ll explain everything on the helicopter.”

Steve nodded silently and left the room with Bucky and Peggy, then meeting up with Maria and Natasha shortly after. They passed bodies on the floor that had been knocked out and it seems they had taken out just about everyone on The Raft.

“We should go faster. We haven’t much time before--” The sirens began wailing. “ _That_.”

The team began running to the center, to their helicopter, while a familiar suit of reds and golds appeared from the sky. He hovered just above the floor as his faceplate retracted.

“Why hello there, fugitives.” Tony smiled tightly. His bruises around his right eye were very noticeable. 

“Anthony,” Peggy responded sternly.

“Funny seeing you guys here. Isn’t it weird how you can just bump into--” 

Bucky took a step forward. “Are you gonna get on with it and arrest all of us?” 

Tony looked taken aback. Like he was shocked. “Arrest you? Do I look like Robocop?” 

Peggy rolled her eyes and stood beside Bucky. “Would you cut the crap and tell us what you’re doing here?”

Tony swallowed all of his jokes and witty comments. Deep down he was still mourning Rhodey but he uses comedy as a defense mechanism. He doesn’t mean for it to be irritating, it just helps him cope. “To make sure he got out with you guys.” 

“I thought you wanted him dead,” Peggy spoke and took a step back to protect Steve should any oncoming threat target him.

“So did I. I read up on his file, anything anyone has ever said to him, then I read about Hydra and what happened to Barnes. Same thing happened ‘cept that Barnes was captured early into his manipulation. Steve was just one of the unlucky ones.” He landed on the ground. “And for that, I’m sorry. To all of you.”

Peggy smirked and shook her head. “For someone that says ‘sorry’ isn’t their ‘thing,’ you did a pretty good job.”

“So you’re letting us go?” Maria raised a brow.

“Oh, yeah… yeah! You guys should probably get on that.” He stepped out of the way as Natasha, Maria, Bucky, and Steve ran to the helicopter. Peggy walked to Tony.

“You’ve turned out to be a great man, Tony. Stubborn at times, but easily a great man. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek.

“Wouldn’t have turned out this way if it weren’t for you, Aunt Peggy.” He smiled.

“Come on, Peg! I need my co-pilot!” Bucky called.

She turned to him than Tony. “I left a message for you in your office. Good luck, sweetheart.” She put the palm of her hand on his cheek then sped off to the helicopter, jumping in and taking off seconds later. Tony watched the aircraft lift and take off somewhere, smiling as he did so. He knew they were going to be okay and he knew he was going to be okay.

*

"So, you understand why we had to help you escape?" Peggy grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it. 

"I... yeah." 

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you." She whispered. 

Steve breathed deeply and exhaled. "I don't know if I'm worth all this, Peggy."

Peggy sat in front of him, her foot touching his, as he looked at her glumly. "What you did all of those years... it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"I know." He nodded silently and hung his head low. "But I did it."

She didn’t know what else to say. He was going to blame himself for absolutely everything. And he was going to continue to do that for the rest of his life. Peggy kissed the side of his mouth and whispered gently, “Even when you cannot forgive yourself, I will always be here to tell you you’re wrong.” She stood and sat in the pilot’s seat.

“You okay, Carter?” Bucky sat beside her. He could tell something was wrong, especially when she was holding her head in her hands.

“He’s blaming himself for the things he did when he was brainwashed.” Bucky nodded silently.

“There is a good thing to all of this.”

“Oh, and when did you turn into such an optimist?” She said sarcastically and turned her head to him.

He chuckled but continued. “Blaming himself? I know it’s been a while, but remember back in the war when he was actually Steve? I know it’s weird, but blaming himself is the Steve-est thing he could ever do.”

She looked down then dropped her hands. He was right. In a weird way, he was right. He blamed himself for not being good enough before going after Bucky. He blamed himself for not trying his best when losing a soldier during battle. He blamed himself for Bucky’s death and then his own. All his life, Steve thought _he_ was the enemy. The bad guy. And here he was again, blaming himself. It wasn’t his fault, it was never his fault. It was Hydra’s. Everything he ever blamed himself for was Hydra’s fault. Bucky, fallen soldiers, his own death. Peggy could never set his mind straight, but she was going to damn well try.

“So don’t look so down, kid.” Bucky put his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. The bond they strengthened was so much like a brother and sister relationship, some people actually had to ask. “He’s the most Steve he’s been in a while.”

“Thank you, Bucky.” He nodded and walked back to Natasha.

Peggy stayed in the pilot’s seat. She wouldn’t try to help him now, she had to strategize. Peggy had always tried to save Steve from other people, and sometimes from himself, but it had never been this deep before. The emotional scars will never fade away.

*

After landing in Bucharest for their secret hiatus, Peggy clung to Steve’s arm and lead him to the dressing room on their aircraft. They needed to get out of their gear and into something more discrete. Steve pulled over a jacket, worn-out jeans, and a ballcap with sunglasses. It wasn’t the best disguise in the world, but it was all they had right now. Once they get to Peggy’s hidden base, they can discuss appearances. 

“How far are we from point B?” Natasha asked as she put the glasses on.

“We’re about a mile from civilization and it’s in the center of the city.” They followed Peggy off of the aircraft and began walking. She held Steve close while Bucky walked ahead, leaving Natasha and Maria to chat in the rear. “Let’s talk disguises. We’ll be here for a few years at least.”

“How ‘bout you pick mine out?” He nudged her.

“I have a couple options for you.” She smiled.

“I wanna grow my hair out. Maybe shave my beard?” Bucky stated which got a few giggles from the girls.

“Or your lack of a beard,” Natasha called to him. He turned around and smirked.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right. You have more facial hair than me. Like that mustache that tickles me all the time.” Natasha ran up to him and pushed his shoulders playfully. He grabbed her arms and smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

“I think I’ll dye my hair blonde and wear fake glasses.” She said.

“I’ll cut my hair short and put a few freckles on with my makeup.” Maria simply stated. “What about you, Peg?”

“I’ll grow my hair out. Maybe dye the bottom a light color. As for Steve…” She bit her lip. “Shave his head, grow a beard?”

“Anything you want is fine with me.”

“Can you even _grow_ a beard?” Bucky joked which earned him a punch from Steve.

“Jerk.” He chuckled.

“Punk.” Steve’s eyes lit up with recognition. He remembered that.

“Shaving your head might be fun, Steve. Leave it nice and fuzzy on top?” Peggy brushed some of his strands.

“He’ll look like a kiwi.” Natasha smiled as Maria laughed behind her.

“What’s a kiwi?” Steve asked Peggy. 

“I’ll show you.”

After a mile of constant joking and walking, they were in the center of town. Peggy walked into an alleyway behind an abandoned building. The group hung back so they didn’t look suspicious going in all at once. Bucky and Natasha browsed through the markets on the street while Maria leaned on the wall beside the alleyway, preparing to go in. Steve walked down the street and sat on a bench next to a man who seemed to be homeless. He looked like he’d been through hell. Shirtless, scrawny, scars all over his body while his hand held out an empty tin can. Steve checked his pockets but he didn’t have a single leu. 

Maria walked into the alley and Steve was next in line. He made his way quickly to Bucky even though they were given clear instructions to not interfere with one another. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Steve approaching them.

“Steve, what’re you-”

“Gimme your plums.” He held his hand out.

“What? No.” Bucky held the bag steady while Natasha moved his arm forward. She nodded towards the homeless man and he gave up the plums. Steve ran over to the man and handed him the sack of food.

“Here.” He spoke in Romanian. The homeless man looked up into Steve’s bright eyes.

“No, no, I-I can’t. I couldn’t.” He shook his hands.

“Please. I have food for myself.” He held the bag out to the man who took it carefully. 

“Thank you.” The old man teared up. “Thank you so much, my boy.”

“I’m sorry I can only get you through the day.” The old man held Steve’s hands.

“Son, the gift of God was man and the gift of man was generosity. You must be one of the angels.”

“I, uh, wouldn’t say that.” Buck tapped his shoulder and nodded towards the alleyway. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Tell the Lord I say thank you!” The homeless man called after him. Steve walked casually into the alleyway with his head down. Peggy was around the corner near a door with a code on the knob. 

“Hello, darling.” She was leaning against the wall and smiling. “Fancy meeting you here.”

He grinned and kissed her forehead. “Mind letting me in?”

“The code is 0704. Use it to get in and out and do _not_ write it down. Understood?” Steve nodded slowly. The code sounded familiar.

“Is the code… _my birthday?_ ” He eyed her.

“It is.” Peggy smiled and punched the code in. The numbers flashed green and there was a click within the door. “After you, Mr. Rogers.”

He turned the knob and walked into the base. It wasn’t snug but it felt cozy. The smell of candles somewhere and a carpet that represented a home. There was even a hat rack beside the door.

“Our room is the last door in the dorm hallway. Maria will show you.”

“ _Our?_ ” It sounded unbelievable to own a room with Peggy Carter.

“That’s alright… isn’t it?” She questioned awkwardly and Steve turned to her.

“Absolutely. I… I just didn’t think all of this could be possible.” He breathed in the sweet incense of cinnamon.

“Darling, anything is possible. Now go in and get yourself settled.” He nodded and walked down the hall of beautifully designed walls that he was sure was protected by metal barriers. The ceilings were high and a dark, rich wood. At the end of the hallway was a door that had another keypad on it. To his right was the largest kitchen he had ever seen. An island with barstools, endless amounts of cupboards and glassware, a basket on one of the counters with fresh fruit. Maria was sitting on one of the stools waiting for him.

“Welcome.” She smiled and leaned back on the island. “The code to the armory door is 1918.” _My birth year_ , he thought. She then pointed to the hallway that can only be accessed from the kitchen. “Your bedroom is at the end of the hall. The bathroom is the door on the right wall. There isn’t a garage because most of the cars nowadays have GPS. The walls protecting us closes out any signal from your cell but we can still contact from the outside. It’s weird, but it works. If you have any questions, you’ll have to ask Peggy. I just found out about this place.”

Steve nodded and walked down to his and Peggy’s bedroom. He looked around at the bare walls and plain white sheets on their mattress. It was a spacious room. Then he felt her chin rest on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. These walls won’t be bare forever.” She said quietly. Steve turned his head and kissed her temple. Smiling, Peggy walked further into the room with Steve following closely behind.

“So… we’re sleeping in the same bed?” He spoke awkwardly. He still didn’t feel like he belongs but he was more concerned about turning into the soldier again.

“Is that alright?” 

“I-yeah, yeah. I just don’t want to hurt you.” Steve bowed his head as Peggy walked slowly to him. She cupped his cheeks and made him look into her eyes.

“You can never hurt me, Steve.” She took a breath and dropped her hands from his face. “And besides, I’m the only one that can break through that other side of you.”

“Okay.” He smiled and they locked eyes for just a moment.

“I have a present for you.” Peggy took his hand and led him out of the bedroom. “It’s in the armory.”

Steve followed her to the armory door as she unlocked it with the code. It beeped and they entered into a very neat and white room that seemed to have its own paths. They passed a certain hall that was dedicated to all of Bucky’s gear. Then they passed Peggy and Maria’s hall. There were more farther down, but they stopped at his. The shelves were empty but at the back was a new, shiny, vibranium shield. Red, white, and blue. 

“We found your original shield.” 

Steve walked carefully towards his old friend. He brushed his fingers across the red metal stripe, feeling the small dents of past battles. There were four white marks that seemed to have been there forever. Those were from Peggy.

“Try it on.”

He grabbed it by the sides and spun it around like he did the first time the shield was introduced to him. It was light just like he remembers. He strapped it to his arm and everything finally felt okay. This felt normal. It felt good and familiar. Peggy was smiling when he looked up at her.

“How do you feel?” She asked hesitantly.

Steve took a moment to answer. The feeling of his shield on his arm was strangely relaxing. He didn’t like the future so he’d rather go back to the past. “Good… I feel good.” He breathed. “Thank you.”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to re-identify yourself as Captain America so I thought the shield could be a start. There’s a training room if you want to toss it around like old times. If you want to identify as someone knew, I can get an outfit, a shield if you want, we could create a new name. Whatever you need.” 

Steve kissed her. He cupped her cheek while his other hand was by his side in the shield. It felt like old times. He pulled back and they met eyes. “I love it, Peg, and I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too.” They looked into each other’s eyes. Peggy saw the glint in his blues that he had in the 40’s. “Let’s go to bed.”

“But it’s only five thirty…?”

Peggy bit her lip and grabbed his shirt, pulling it as she walked. “I’m aware.”

A few days later, Steve was waking up with Peggy beside him. He was comfortable in their bed and it was already starting to feel like home although it was a secret headquarters. He turned his head to see her dark chestnut hair on the white pillow. Her fair skin looked warm as Steve’s eyes gazed on her bare shoulder. Her small breaths looked sweet, knowing that she was comfortable in his space. Steve was on his back with his arm behind his head as he watched her. With his other hand, he massaged her back. She moaned sleepily and rolled over to rest on him. Steve wrapped his arm around her and just watched her. He was finally calm and finally himself. 

Steve was no longer Hydra’s, he was his own person. Even if Peggy likes to claim that Steve is hers. He has been for over a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END!! I hope you all enjoyed this series. Way down the line I may have another addition to this series. I might have it be a Secret Avengers mission or one about Thanos. We'll see. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this story!
> 
> Instagram: @stxggy.marvel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to "Why Won't You Stay?" I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> (Chapters will be longer after this.)


End file.
